The Thought Of It All
by WritingInTheDarkness
Summary: Starting in Book 6. What would happen if, instead of Harry, it was Hermione who would see Draco in Myrtle's Bathroom? Would it all come to no good or will the world of Harry Potter finally have a happy ending?
1. Wouldn't Walk Into Trouble

Hermione knew it was foolish going off her own at night when she should be in the Great hall with her friends, but she was heading to the library to do more research on the upcoming N.E.W.T's. She knew those exams weren't coming up for a couple of months but she didn't feel as prepared as she would have if she didn't make going to the library a daily occurrence.

She had only hoped that she wouldn't walk into trouble.

While walking down the hallway that led to the library, she heard the sound of running water. She found it odd. The only bathroom on this floor was Myrtle's and hardly anyone went in there, for fear of saying something that surely the ghost would take offence of. Quickly looking around, the corridors were slowly darkening. The gigantic windows straight ahead showed the night outside, which was starless. You could only vaguely see the half moon covered by murky gray clouds. The clouds looked as if threatening to rain, and in the distance the trees swayed by a fierce wind.

Pressing her ear to the bathroom door, she couldn't hear anything, for the water had stopped running. She very quietly pushed the door open.  
Never in her wildest imaginations would she thought it possible to witness this scene. Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either side of the sink, his white- blond head bowed.

'Don't,' crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from one of the cubicles. 'Don't...Tell me what's wrong...I can help you...'

'No one can help me,' said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. 'I can't do it... I can't...it won't work...and unless I do it soon...he said he'd kill me...'

Someone was going to kill Malfoy, why? What did he have to do for them not to kill him? And then Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts by a sound.

She realized that Malfoy was crying- actually crying- tears streaming down his pale face into the grimy basin. Malfoy gasped and gulped and then, with a great shudder, looked up into the cracked mirror and saw Hermione staring at him over his shoulder. Malfoy wheeled around, drawing his wand. Instinctively, Hermione pulled out her own, Malfoy's hex missed Hermione by inches, shattering the lamp on the wall beside her, Hermione threw herself sideways, thought Levicorpus! And flicked her wand, but Malfoy blocked the jinx and raised his wand for another-

'No! No! Stop it!' squealed Moaning Myrtle, her voice echoing loudly around the tiled room. 'Stop! STOP!'  
Hermione attempted a leg-locker curse that backfired off the wall behind Malfoy's ear and smashed the cistern beneath. Moaning Myrtle who screamed loudly; water poured everywhere and Hermione slipped as Malfoy, his face contorted, cried, 'Crucio!'  
Hermione was unprepared, she didn't have time to stop the scream that erupted from her mouth. The pain was so intense, that she felt it in every part of her body. It kept going. Malfoy knew what he was doing and he wasn't stopping.

She finally fell to the floor, after she had tried holding onto the doorknob with all her strength. Her eyes were shut as tight as they could possibly be and her hands were gripping at her robes, as if it was truly burning off her skin, like she felt it was. The taste of blood was what Hermione was focusing on, the coppery bitter smell was faint, she had bitten her lip open.  
It felt like an eternity had passed, when she heard a faint voice of someone demanding that Malfoy stop. Was it Ron or Harry? She tried opening her eyes but then another wave of pain swept through her, she felt as if she were drowning. Maybe it was Moaning Myrtle who would save her.

'Stop! Please stop! I beg you!' the voice was getting louder, she felt her ears were being yelled deaf.

Then it stopped. Her body was still spasming uncontrollably. She was falling in and out of consciousness. One minute she was aware that she was in pain but the next it was if she were floating in euphoria.

Not realizing that she begged Malfoy to stop, she sank into darkness.

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She first reached for her wand that she hid in her robes but she couldn't find it. She could still feel the water around her, it was getting higher.  
'You were unconscious for a while, it was beginning to worry me,' It was a sarcastic remark. It was so very Draco Malfoy.

She sat up slowly, trying not to wince even though she had screamed till her voice became hoarse. She didn't want to give Malfoy the pleasure of seeing her in any pain. The stinging from all the shaking made it difficult to turn and even more difficult to get up,but she succeeded. She saw that Malfoy was near the window.

When she first saw him, he looked shaken and scared, his hair was tousled and his face was more pale then usual. He was crying and vulnerable. But now, the tears that were so desperately falling before were gone, and he looked as cold and smug as ever.  
His smirk held a private joke, as if he knew something she didn't. This Malfoy was different then the one she encountered going to class,or the one who hung out with all his other arrogant friends in the Great Hall. This one looked more dangerous, one wrong word would have Malfoy sending her a hex.

She leaned on the door and settled on glaring at him. He had her wand, she could see it in his left hand. He hopped off the step that was beside the stalls. Water splashed under his probably expensive shoes, she herself was soaked through. She had trashed around so much that water had found itself in her shoes.

'You are not going to say anything? That would be a first, I thought you would never shut your mouth,' came that annoying voice again.

Hermione didn't trust herself to speak; all she could see was red. He made her life absolutely miserable with his snide remarks and schemes, and now here he was looking conceited that he finally managed to curse her like he has been wanting to do for years.

'What is there to say?' she asked him, looking him right in the eyes. They narrowed, and his lip curled. There was so much disdain in his features that it frightened her. He opened his mouth to reply when she cut him off with a questiong of her own.

'Why haven't you obliviated me?' she asked, drawing herself to her full height. No way she'd let the little ferret intimidate her, she was stronger than that. She was a bloody Gryffindor.

'See, I was going to. It had come to mind, but I thought I'd want you to keep this memory to youself for the rest of your pathetic life, doesn't that sound great?' he said, smirking malevolently.

Hermione had known that Malfoy hated her, detested her, but to this point? He had mocked her and her heritage, and for 6 long years she had taken it, except for in 3rd year when she had slapped him. But now, she was sick and tired of having to prove to Malfoy that she was just as good as he was, probably even better. She knew she was, but nevertheless she always wanted her enemy to see that she wasn't easily tossed around.

'What makes you so sure that I won't tell anyone what a little-inbred- bastard our Hogwarts really has?' she shot back, furious with herself for letting him get a rise out of her. He didn't deserve anything from her, except her pity and disdain, which she delivered perfectly. 'It's a shame Malfoy, that we have to do this the hard way, you think you can charm yourself out of this situation, like you do so many others. You're wrong, I will never let you forget what you did to me, It'll haunt you _for the rest of your pathetic_ _life!'_

He didn't like that very much. Hermione actually saw Malfoy's nose snarl, like a crazed beast. His eyes were reduced to angry slits, and he was clutching his wand with a whitening fist. He looked paticularly menacing at that moment, but when didn't he? There was always part of him that was kept secret, not many people knew what Malfoy did except fly and ruin people's lives, including her own.

For she knew she would have had a peaceful and content life if not for the day she met Draco Malfoy.

'Shut up, filth,' he snapped.

She stepped foward, only a few feet from where Malfoy stood. He was still in front of the window, scowling something fierce that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.  
She smiled brillantly, she, Hermione Granger, was getting a rise out of Draco Malfoy. She never thought she'd see the day.  
'What are you smiling at?' he asked, his face flushed red. 'You think this is funny?'

'Hard to say, really. See, if I were remotely as evil as you are, then I don't think it would matter if I used the cruciatus curse. I'd be sinking down to your level. And who would want to be another Malfoy? There are too many of you as it is.'

Hermione visibly shuddered. She noted Malfoy moving closer, slowly raising his wand in the process. She had no idea how to get out of this predicament.

'I said shut up! I don't care what your opinions are, I never did. Now you are not going to say a thing, or something worse then the cruciatus curse could be coming your way,' he said, with eyes closed.

'Nothing you could say or do would change anything, so don't bother trying. You're just going to have to kill me.' She spat out. She needed to get out of here, standing in such close quaters with Malfoy sent already-digested food coming back up.

'You think so? Would that make everything better, once your slimy existence would end, all'd be well in the world?' he said, mockingly.

'You want me gone that much? I haven't done anything to you, I was willing to be your friend in 1st year, but then you went all snooty on me. That was your fault, you're too uptight, a wonder that you have friends, if you can call those slow-witted bodyguards friends.' She said sadly. He had caused pain to both her and her friends, from breaking Harry's nose at the beginning of the year to teasing Ron about his family and poorness.

'I don't need your stupid pity. I never wanted to be your friend, not once did I think that having a Mudblood friend would reek benefits of any kind.' he said, harshly. Taking another step foward, she began to cower away.  
The look in his eyes told her the truth, she was thát dirty and inexplainably repulsive to him that he would kill her if need be. Didn't that tell what a bastard he truly was? Because for her, she could've written a whole essay on him.

She slowly looked around her, observing what to use against him. There were not many objects ready at hand, so she needed to devise a plan. Then she thought of something. Smiling slightly, she moved ever so cautiously towards the window that took up the fartherst wall, and Malfoy moved away. The two were slowly doing circles. Now she just needed him careless.

Malfoy slowly walked to the bathtub that sat in the corner right beside the window across from the cubicles. Her plan was working. She tried tried to smooth her expression, she didn't want Malfoy knowing that she was up to something.

'I could do it again, you know. It wouldn't be a problem at all.'he said.

'What? Crucio me again? That's predictable,'she said, sarcastically.  
Malfoy raised his wand higher. His face hardened, he opened his mouth to hex her when she lifter her hands in the air, a sign for him to stop. He lifted a light-brown eyebrow, but he didn't lower his wand. ' What?' he snapped.

'You used an Unforgivable on me. Something that would send you sharing a prison cell with your father.' Hermione replied.  
'I suggest you shut your mouth, if you know what's good for you.' he interrupted tightly.  
'I won't let you off so easily.' she added.

Hermione was standing in front of the bathtub now. And Malfoy was just reaching the door, standing a couple of feet from it. It was perfect, she would get out and Malfoy wouldn't know what hit him.

'What are you going to do about it? You're defenseless, you don't have your wand.'  
She knew it was true. But he didn't have to know that she had a plan up her sleeve, literally. Time to make him mad.  
'You are pathetic! A bloody coward! I hate you with every fiber of my being, I hope you get caught for this. You have made everything at Hogwarts for me miserable, from calling me Mudblood,' she spat out the word with as much as venom as she could, ' to hexing me.'

He simply stared at her, waiting for her to continue. Waiting for her to insult him more. His face was clear, no hint of a sneer or disdain. She found that odd, it wasn't like Malfoy to take insults in stride- especially without any hint of repulsion.

'You are the foulest lowest human being on this earth! A part of me thinks you're not even a human. You have no idea how much you've changed my opinion of you, at first I thought you were just arrogant- but now you are a good-for-nothing-death eater.'

Hermione couldn't stop herself, she was so angry- and the insults kept going. She wanted him to know exactly what she thought of him.  
'You used an Unforgivable on me, you watched me writhe in pain and you didn't stop, you watched and took satisfaction- it gave you pleasure. And you're a sick conceited bastard who deserves so many bad things. I wish one of these days I can cause you pain, to see you beg for mercy.'

Malfoy nodded, as if accepting her insults, as if he deserved them. She knew Malfoy for 5 years and not once had she seen him without some sort of negative response towards her- be it a comment of the dis figuration of her teeth or how her blood line shouldn't have survived.

'So, you think you know me? You think because you're a know-it-all that-'

She pointed at the door and exclaimed ' Professor Mcgonagall!'

Malfoy whirled around and Hermione went running, knocking him down to the wet cold tiled floor, her wand went sailing near the door. She got up, reached her wand, spun round and yelled. 'Petrificus totalis!'

Hermione saw Malfoy had gotten to his feet but immediately fell over. She was breathing heavily and there was a stitch in her side. Malfoy was looking up at her with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

He was going to come after her, she knew it. Once he was free from her hex, he'll get her. She just had to make sure that she was never vulnerable. She looked down at him again and saw that Malfoy eyes were narrowed to the point where he resembled an evil little snake. She shivered, Malfoy was cruel and despicable, but she just had to pay on her guard, 'cause Malfoy proved that nothing got in his way from getting what he wanted.

And if he wanted revenge on her, he would surely get it.

Hermione turned to the door and fled, leaving Malfoy alone in the darkened bathroom.

**A/N: Hey guys! I am Reediting the whole story, the first chapter is up, and the will be updating a new chapter very soon. So review me, again, if you like me AGAIN! Thank you for reviewing before.**

**Nobody...**


	2. I Noticed Your Bushy Hair

The hex was finally lifted a half an hour later. He felt stiff from staying in the same position for so long. The stupid beaver had outdone him again, had beaten him at his own game. This wasn't the first time he had to threaten someone off his back or out of his face.

But he would show her it was wrong to mess with a Malfoy.

He grinned wickedly and walked out of the bathroom, but not before straightening out his appearance and fixing his hair just right.

Granger thought she had him all figured out, if only she knew. It's nothing compared to what most people faced in their lifetimes. And he was only 16 years old. He shuddered just thinking about it. Now wasn't the time to wallow in self-pity though.

Draco turned left, heading towards the staircase that led to the Gryffindor Common Room. Surely she was there. And he had to stop her before anything came out, it would cause him trouble that he wouldn't be able to get out of.

There was too much at stake. He needed to finish the cabinet and still have time to complete his school assignments, otherwise the teachers would start getting suspicious.

His assignment from the Dark Lord was to find a way that the Death Eaters could enter Hogwarts. Draco had thought of the Vanishing Closet, and found it to be be in the Room of Requirement. The only Wizard that the Dark Lord was somewhat intimidated by was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Potter was just an inconvenience, that the Dark Lord would soon get rid of, in his own time.

Draco smiled, he couldn't wait until he was finally free from his father's mistakes. This whole thing wouldn't have happened if only his father had listened.

He was the one who gave the diary to the Weaslette, he was the one who got caught at the Ministry of Magic- after being sent by the Dark Lord to try and retrieve the lost prophecy- clad in only a Death Eater costume.

The Dark Lord hadn't liked that very much.

But what really stung was that when the rumors of the Dark Lord's survival circulated a few years back, hinting at his reappearance, his father didn't immediately sought him out. And he said he was loyal.

Draco climbed up seven never- ending staircases untill he reached the portrait of a fat lady. Knowing immediately this was the one, he politely (although it took all his patience, seeing how he despised the Gryffindors) asked to speak to Hermione Granger.

The fat lady 'humphed,' even after he had been polite, and moved further into the painting. She came back a few moments later with a smile on her face, and said in a very loud rambunctious voice, 'Hermione is here, but she is not at all fit to receive visitors. She said to come back when you have dropped dead.'

Draco scowled and muttered,'tell her it's urgent.'

Turning back again, this time positively annoyed. She appeared once more,and said happily "'No way am I coming out with a ferret on the loose.', She said"

He opened his mouth, then snapped it shut. So the Mudblood wanted to play a game? Oh, he'd play alright. Sighing heavily, he turned sad eyes on the fat lady and murmured 'But I have to talk to her about something really serious. She helped me last time and I wanted to thank her properly.'

'You think I'm going to believe a Slytherin? Your house only represents the cunning and vindictive. It has no place associating with us noble and courageous Gryffindors.' the fat lady said, outraged.

Draco practically glared the fat lady into hiding behind the wall in the painting, and with a high pitched squeak she turned and ran. 'So much for being courageous,' he said,smiling.

He sat himself down on the steps to the side of the portrait so he could finally catch Granger. For some odd reason he wasn't at all worried that she would tell anyone about what happened. And if she did, he'd make sure to deny it and to ask his mother to pay someone off or another.

Smirking, he waited.

A short while later, he finally saw Granger trying to sneak her way out. She quickly turned and raced down the stairs. Draco looked down at his watch and saw she was late for her rounds, they started 10 minutes ago. He reluctantly got up and followed her, making sure to stay in the shadows.

Granger was waiting outside the trophy room, for Merlin knows what, when she finally sighed and started patrolling the first floor, alone. Sneaking a glance around the corner, he was unprepared to see Granger looking in his direction, he quickly flattened himself against the wall and cursed the soles of his shoes.

What felt like an eternity later, he chanced a quick look and saw Granger at the end of the wall, humming the tune of a weird sister's song. He scowled. He liked that band and she ruined it for him with her smart-y mouth.

Stepping out, he said, 'Well, well, well, if it isn't the Mudblood.'

Granger spun around and drew out her wand. 'Why are you following me, Malfoy?' she snapped out.

'Who said anything about following you? I was just having a stroll through the hallways when I noticed your bushy hair from down the hall.' he said in a no nonsense tone. He walked forward a little, and saw Granger stand still.

He continued, 'You know I really fell for that line back in the bathroom. You are pretty sly, you know that Granger?'

'Ugh, I'll take that as an insult, since it was coming from you.' she spat.

'Take it either way you want. I was wondering how you had the nerve to trick me like that. And I got to tell you after the whole hex thing you flew my way, I didn't exactly land on anything soft.' he said without humor, massaging his chest.

'I was only giving you what you deserved, unless it was too much for the big bad Death Eater. Was it too much, Malfoy?' she mocked, grinning.

Draco scowled in return and said. 'Please. You have no idea what I have learned having a father like mine. The Dark Arts runs through the family, and I happen to know a lot about it.'

She just stared at him and cocked an eyebrow, and in a voice of disbelief. 'Right, and I love to fly.'

He marched right up to her, and she stood still, gracing him with a look of contempt. She didn't falter or try and scurry away. So very the bloody Gryffindor.

'Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, what are you doing out?' the voice of Ms. McGonagall sounded.

'Well, professor, I was out patrolling when I ran into Malfoy. And we were discussing the next Prefect meeting,' Granger said, ignoring Draco's shocked expression.

She looked between Granger and Draco, seeing if she should buy her excuse, it was unbelievable, that two known students would be talking civilized, especially at night with no one to bother them. 'Where is mr. Weasley? He is also supposed to be patrolling with you, correct?' she asked, ignoring their excuse.

Granger's face turned red and she murmured. 'Ron is patrolling the towers, I told him to meet me back in our common room.'

'Very well, go to bed soon.' she quickly walked away, leaving Draco and Granger alone once more.

Granger started, opening all the classrooms and checking inside. Draco trailed behind her, unsure why.

'Why did you lie?' he asked, nonchalant.

'I didn't lie for you, I just don't want to get stuck in detention with a ferret because we weren't doing our responsibilities,' she hissed out, viciously.

'That's explainable, but what about the Weasel? You went to meet him but he didn't show up,' he grimaced. Were the Mudblood and him having a civilized conversation? Ugh!

She spun on her heel and pressed her wand into his stomach. 'You were following me! Why?'

They were still in the same hallway, not having progressed much. It was a mistake talking to her, well, it's always a mistake being in her presence. He just wanted to know if she told anyone. That was all.

'Have you told anyone yet?' he asked, ignoring her question.

'No, I have another idea actually. One that will benefit both of us. You interested?' she regarded him with a look of interest.

'I might be, what is it?' he said cooly.

'I'll tell you eventually, Malfoy.' she lowered her wand and walked away.

'Granger, come back here!' he yelled outraged.

He wasn't going to walk after her. But he needed to know, sighing, he decided to follow her. Turning a corner, he was consumed in darkness. And her foot steps could no longer be heard.

Sighing, he went back to the dungeons, and tried to sleep.

Draco should have obliviated the little bitch. Merlin knew she deserved it. After he lost her last night, he took it upon himself to snap at everyone when he returned to the dungeons. Pissed off because she got away again.

And it wasn't better in the morning, after tossing and turning the night, he woke up with bags under his eyes and sweat covering his body. He rolled at of bed and got dressed, leaving his hair disheveled and his robes askew. Not bothering waking up his friends, he headed up for breakfast.

Upon reaching the entrance to the Great Hall, he was pushed against a wall, smacking his head on the hard stone. Out of view from all other students, he questioned Granger with a curious glance. She smiled and he frowned.

'What do you want, beaver?' he asked in a cool voice.

'Don't call me beaver, ferret.' she said just as cool.

'You haven't answered my question yet,' he said. Her face darkened, and he took satisfaction.

Granger poked him harder, and he winced. Bloody Hell, she just gave him a splinter. Stupid witch.

'I told you, you would pay.' she hissed out.

Chuckling, he said. 'And how do you suppose I do that?'

He looked at her face and noted the devious smile that spread the length of her lips.

'Sign your name on this and I won't hex you into the next century. Where you belong. Far away from me.'

She held up the quill and parchment, but poked the wand in his face. He slowly reached into his robes and noted his wand was missing.

Draco looked up and saw Granger holding it up. She looked around then whispered. ' It's called wordless magic.'

A flush appeared on his face. His father was still teaching him that before he was sentenced to Azkaban. He learned some of it but he always lost concentration.

One thing he was taught, by Professor Snape, was Oclumency. He was a professional when closing his mind. It helped when he was in front of the Dark Lord.

'Why should I sign it? It'll probably jinx me every time I open my mouth.' he asked incredulously.

'And you think that's a bad thing.'

He chuckled sarcastically. 'You are aware there are my house members behind you. One word and you're gone.'

Granger's eyes narrowed. 'One word to them, and I'll go right to Headmaster and tell him what you have been up to. Using an Unforgivable isn't all that you have done. Right?'

Draco's jaw tightened. She couldn't know about him being a Death Eater or about the closet. He made sure of it. She was bluffing, just trying to scare him off.

'You don't know anything. Don't pretend you do.' he spat out.

'Oh, but I do. I've been keeping tabs on you since your father was caught. Very stupid of him, by the way. I followed you, I know where you go. Who you see, pretty much everything.' she said in a deceptively mild voice.

He grabbed her wrist and spun them around. Pushing her back into the wall, the wand was still pointed at his belly, but Draco didn't seem to mind. He spoke in a low, controlled voice. 'You have seen nothing. You will tell no one of the things that you haven't seen. You've got that?'

'I've got it, once you sign it,' Granger said, smiling.

Snatching up both the quill and parchment, he signed it on the wall beside her head. And stuffed it in her hand. 'I signed the bloody thing. Now get out of my face, and never talk to me again.'

She silently gave him back his wand, and he took it. Turning away and making his way to the Great Hall, he left with a throbbing headache. He had no choice but to sign. She had him under control, threatening to tell the headmaster what he did. Draco couldn't afford getting too much attention now, too much was at stake. Still, he had the knowledge that he did something really stupid signing that parchment.


	3. Green, Like Your House Colors

Later that night after having finished all her classes, she was just coming out of the library and ran till she reached the Gryffindor Common Room. She muttered the password to the fat lady. Having caught her breath, she walked in and saw Harry and Ginny sitting around playing Wizard Chess.

Harry turned her way and said in a suspicious tone. 'Where have you been all night? We didn't even see you at dinner.'

'I was at the library, studying,' she said, remembering Ron hadn't appeared.

Ginny smiled and said, 'We were waiting for you. I never got to ask how patrolling was yesterday, was my brother a turd again?'

'He didn't show up for patrolling, I told him to meet me in font of the trophy room.' she said, wondering where he was.

She moved into the room and dropped her bag near the fireplace. Aside from Ron's disappearance she knew she should tell her friends what Malfoy did to her, but she felt weak and incompetent that she let him get the best of her.

The piece of parchment with Malfoy's signature was in her robes, where it will stay safe, till she finished the curse on it and make him realize he never should have messed with a muggle-born.

Hermione laughed and received strange glances from the other two. Ignoring them, she took out her potions book and tried to study, but she really wanted to finish the incantation. She couldn't wait for Malfoy to see the extent of her powers.

He was stupid for signing his name, but then he was angry, and he became reckless in the process. Forgetting or simply unaware that she would infinitely make him pay, he'll get what he deserves the next time he curses her name.

Sighing impatiently, she faked yawned, rubbed her eyes and murmured sleepily. 'I'm exhausted, I think I'll go to bed. Night.'

'Night, 'Mione.' Harry and Ginny said in unison. They were looking at her questioningly, it was only 10.30 pm and normally Hermione would be studying on the plush couch in front of the fireplace.

She got her pack and walked slowly to the stairs, then started running. Her robe fluttered around her legs, her eyes shun with excitement.

'Hello Lavender, Pavarti.' she rushed out once she reached her dormitory. They were looking at magazines on the floor in the center of the room.

The girls greeted her, and Hermione said she was going to turn in, they gave her strange looks and said good night. Why was everyone surprised that she wanted to go to bed early? It's not that hard to believe. Even though it was, that's how much a life she had.

Pulling the curtain around her bed, she quickly pulled her robes off but kept her blouse and skirt on. But removing her shoes and stockings a long the way. She settled neatly in her bed and cautiously pulled out the parchment and her wand.

She unfolded it and saw the clear polished signature of Malfoy. Hermione whispered the enchantment and the parchment glowed, a sudden gold from its normal white. She grinned sheepishly, excited like a child on Christmas morning.

It's been two days since it happened, and although she promised not to go wondering off by herself, she couldn't tell them yet. It would break Harry and Ron's heart. No she'll just face up, and move on.

Hermione got up, hid the parchment in the little compartment in the headboard. She knew no one will find it, it's magically sealed until you say the spell. She hopped off the bed and changed into her night clothes before sliding under the covers and dreamed of Draco Malfoy's face the next time he called her a 'Mudblood.'

The next morning, Hermione woke up to birds chirping and her roommates shuffling around the room, being careful not to wake her up. She got up, maintained her wild hair and got dressed.

She skipped down to the Common Room, seeing that Ron and Harry were already waiting for her. Harry lifted his eyebrows, silently questioning her bright mood that morning, she simply shrugged, turned and made her way to the door.

They stepped out of the portrait and descended seven floors to the Great Hall, sitting themselves at the Gryffindor table. She turned and saw Ron already stuffing his face in with eggs and bacon and swallowing a tank of pumpkin juice. She tried hiding her disgust but simply ended up giggling. Harry turned her way and she pointed at Ron.

He looked and laughed. 'After 6 years, Ron hasn't changed much. If anything, it got more and more repulsive.'

'Ron, where were you last night? I had to patrol all by myself,' she questioned, seeing him pale slightly he began to stutter 'Oh well, I was in the library, finishing the Divination assignment, I'm sorry I didn't tell you.'

He sounded strange but she nodded anyway, turning to Harry. 'I know you're not in our class, but you could help me?'

After seeing Harry avoiding her eyes, she said. 'Professor Trelawney won't like that very much. You can't always rely on me to save you, when you forget.'

Harry nodded, looking down at his plate. 'I promise I'll try and finish it all.'

Hermione smiled and turned to her breakfast, the toast was delicious with just a smear of marmalade, and the pumpkin juice did quench her thirst. Harry had taken out his One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi spell book and was trying to concentrate on it, but Ron and Seamus were chatting loudly about The Chudley Cannons. And Harry deciding to ignore his open book and discuss the new 'game plan' that he made for the Gryffindor team.

She rolled her eyes and got up. 'Come on, we have to get to class.'

Ron and Harry reluctantly got up, waving bye to Seamus, and Dean, who always arrived late to Harry and Ron's class. They left the Great Hall, and made there way to the greenhouse, that was a close visitation to Hagrids. Hermione was only dropping them off, for she liked to talk to Neville who always arrived early, and was never at breakfast.

'So, Hermione, you remember some stuff from our class right?' Harry said lamely.

He was slightly hinting that he hadn't finished his homework. Hermione inwardly smiled.

'I'm not helping you. It's not my fault you didn't finish it, that's why I gave you the planner for Christmas, remember? But you threw it aside and promised me you would have all your homework finished before there due dates.' she scolded lightly.

'Granger!' yelled a voice from the top of the stairs. She turned and saw Malfoy- without his cronies- marching his way towards her.

'What does he want?He is not in this class,' Ron asked Hermione.

'I have no idea!' but she couldn't keep the smile from forming. She could vaguely see the green blotches on his right arm, and it was escalating rapidly up to his neck.

'Yes, Malfoy?'

'Come with me.' not bothering waiting for a reply, he passed by her and turned the corner of the greenhouse.

Hermione knew she shouldn't follow, but she had been waiting since yesterday to see the look on Malfoy's face. It would be priceless. She slowly faced Harry and Ron and said 'If I'm not back by the beginning of class, come find me.'

She whirled around, and followed Malfoy, but at a turtle neck speed. He would be angry, but it was what he rightly deserved for all that he put her through.

Malfoy was sitting on the steps right beside the exit to the Greenhouse. He was scowling at her, and the younger grades that were coming and going saw the scowl and scattered like rabbits. Hermione knew Malfoy held a powerful position over the younger students, but this was just ridiculous.

"May I help you, Malfoy? I thought you said you didn't want to see or talk to me again.'

'What did you do?' he said through clenched teeth.

'I haven't done anything. Why would you think I did something?' she looked around and saw no one. She was officially alone with Malfoy.

'Why does my skin have blotches on it?' he asked, and showed his right arm, the blotches were large and took up most of his arm. They were terribly ugly but insanely funny.

'Oh, look Malfoy there green, like your house colors. I thought you would be proud.'

'I'm not.' he said harshly. He got up and she backed away, but then he continued striding, she pressed herself against the wall. Malfoy looked at her and knew she was going to make a run for it.

His wand was out and pointing at her before she could even move a foot. He wasn't touching her, but she could feel his anger emanating off him, it was strong and somewhat surprising. Sure, Malfoy could be intimidating, but she thought that he was a coward at heart.

'You deserved it Malfoy. For using that curse on me, I told you, you would pay. Every time you say something against me, you'll grow green blotches. So, from now on, you're going to have to hold that tongue of yours. Can you do that, Ferret?' she spat out.

'Tear up the sheet. Do it now.' his eyes narrowed and the tip of his wand managed to find itself on her heart, pressing painfully.

'Let me go, Malfoy. I'm not doing anything for you, you vicious cockroach.' she screamed. And wished that she never came out here.

'Hermione!' someone yelled from the entrance to the greenhouse, sighing in relief, she pushed Malfoy off her and scurried away.

Standing safely beside Harry and Ron did she finally let herself relax. It was stupid to be anywhere near Malfoy, especially when he was so bloody annoying about the parchment.

'What did he want?' Harry questioned suspiciously (A/N: Note how he is taking everything suspiciously, he has to. The Dark Lord has just come back, and Harry has to be on his guard. Well most of the time anyway)

Grinning stupidly, she had a plan in mind that'll send the Slytherin running back to his Death Eater parents. Harry and Ron headed in the spacious greenhouse, waving good-bye to Hermione, who ran up the stairs to the castle for Ancient Runes.

Arriving at class, she realized that she forgot a book that she was supposed to bring to class to show the Professor the Runes that were located in South America. Letting her go, she quickly ran up to the library, but not before seeing Malfoy in the corner.

Slowly walking in that direction, for the Ancient Runes was across from where he sat, menacingly glaring at her.

'So, Beaver, you are keeping up the end of your bargain, right?' he grimaced when another blotch formed on his pale hand. She smiled and he frowned, the way it was meant to be.

'For your information, Malfoy, I haven't told a soul, and I won't since you signed it,'

She detested being in his presence more then she had to be, and now was no exception. Except he was smiling and twirling his wand around, not in a menacing way but sort of like isn't-my-wand-pretty-have-to-show-it-off way.

'You will tear up that parchment, you have to. No way in Hell will my actions or words be accounted for by a Mudblood,' he yelped when another blotch appeared but on the sensitive side of his neck.

'I told you Malfoy, I'm not tearing up the sheet, unless, you want me to tell someone about you, and what you have done. Do you want me to do that?' she whispered, for they were passing first year students who were heading towards the front of the library.

'No, Granger, I don't want people to know,' he said, angrily.

'Good, we have agreed on something,' she smiled when he looked bewildered. The days she leaves Malfoy looking like a fish will be the most memorable days of her life.


	4. How Small His Brain Is

Draco scowled at the know-it-all Gryffindor. Lord, he would love to wring her neck. The day they would finally come to an agreement would be the day he died.

He didn't want people to know what he did, he would get cast out of the school, his mother will probably kick him out of the house, and worst of all, he would be sent to Azkaban, to officially share a prison cell with his father.

No way was it going to happen. He would just have to deal with a couple of blotches, blotches that marred his flawless skin. Muttering under his breath, he looked down and saw one appear on his hand, right there where everyone could see.

Ignoring Granger, he moved to the restricted section- hell bent on finding a way out of this curse. He just needed to get out to finish the closet. Sneaking past Madame Pince would be like taking candy from a baby, when arriving he flicked his wand that send dozens of books to fall off there respectable shelves. She wouldn't be back for a while, and he'd be done by then.

'Malfoy, you aren't allowed to go in there without Madam Pince's permission!' she scolded.

Turning around before entering, he glared at her and said 'Piss off, Granger. Why don't you just sit in the corner, like you always do, and stick your nose in a book.'

Wincing even more, he walked away. Opening the gate door, he was surprised when he heard it open again afterwards. Somehow sensing the dirty little thing, he didn't bother turning.

'What do you want now?' he growled.

She didn't answer, he silently shrugged and moved further into the room. It was really dark with only some torches that lit so few passages. Taking out his wand he said 'Lumos!'

He had skipped Arthimancy and decided to get some fun reading time.

Looking for something that reversed spells, he was led among the dark books, taunting him and what he knew. He had been in favor of the Dark Lord since he was born, and he was taught differently while growing up, yet he knew some of it wasn't right. But that's how brainwashed he was. Did he really want this? To look among these books for the rest of his life? Did he have any other choice?

Finding the section that would hopefully hold the book, he crouched down and started browsing '100 Reversal Spells Gone Wrong,' No... 'Reversal of Face Spells,' No... 'Ways to reverse an irreversible spell,' Gotcha... grinning like a simpleton, he took the book and hid it in his bag.

Forgetting that he left Granger somewhere, he stalked towards the entrance, and like he knew, the librarian was still on her knees bent over retrieving fallen books. He smiled and walked away, whistling under his breath.

Unnoticed by Draco, a certain Gryffindor was following his every move, and with a certain evil smile that would send Slytherins running for the Forbidden Forest.

Draco whistled untill he reached the RoR, looking at his watch, he noted a couple of minutes till the end of Arthimancy, and he was waiting for Crabbe and Goyle to protect his back while he was inside the small cramped room.

Seeing them running down the hall, he was disgusted when they kept stuffing pastries in there mouth, ignoring Draco till the point where he got annoyed, he didn't want to stand here all day.

'Chew with your mouth closed!' he snapped.

They looked up and grunted, before feasting on their goodies again. He'll admit they were a bunch of bumbling idiots, but they were his closest friends, if you could even call them that. And they were just as trapped as he was. A Death Eater with an assignment.

He touched his left arm, it hadn't burned since that night last summer when he received his task. His father was as cruel as the Dark Lord. To Crucio his own son. And that's what he did. Draco had hesitated when receiving the task and his father thought it unconceivable. He had taken out his wand, pointed it at Draco's chest and shouted the Unforgivable. The other Death Eaters just laughed and snickered.

When his father let up, Draco had gotten to his feet- albeit a tad slower than usual- and shrugged it off, pretending that he hadn't cried out mere seconds before. A part of him resented his father for what he had done but another part understood and accepted it. His life has been made up as soon as he was born, he was to support the Dark Lord and become a Death Eater and kill those who were less than superior. And he was okay with that.

To have infinite power in the palm of his hand.

And he would gain said power without bursting into tears.

He still didn't know what happened, he had been working but it felt useless and he felt helpless. Thoughts racing through his mind, he would die if he didn't accomplish this. And so would his parents.

'Crabbe, Goyle, don't forget to take the Polyjuice potion.'

Nodding, they took out two small vials, dropped two different hairs in and swallowed the repulsive liquid. They turned into very attractive girls, without the constant grunts and sniggers. The whole purpose was that it would be suspicious of Crabbe and Goyle- who were notorious bullies- to be pacing up and down. So they'd take the potion and giggle and be females, less suspicious that way.

Draco rolled his eyes and took to working, while his 'girl' friends chattered aimlessly about beating up more 1st years.

He didn't tell Crabbe and Goyle about the blotches he produced while he cursed about Granger. Since receiving this task, he spent most of the time in the library researching or in the Room of Requirement, which only made the dark circles under his eyes stand out against his now deathly pale skin.

Draco didn't have very much time, the Dark Lord was expecting him during the holidays, and that was in a month and a half. Christmas was spent at the Malfoy Manor under dangerous scrutiny of the other Death Eaters, for some strange reason the Ministry wasn't as strict and watchful as they were at the time his father was caught.

Spending the night with the cabinet, it was still hopeless. After dinner, he finally left and walked away without permanently damaging himself, trying to get the damn thing to work. At times, he felt like throwing himself inside the vortex, sending himself somewhere else, or in this case Borgin's shop in Diagon Alley, if the damned thing actually worked.

He sat down on the steps that led upstairs to the various houses, and sent his friends back into the dusty cold dungeons, telling them he would shortly follow. He just needed space and time from the rest of the world, to get his thoughts in order and his body from breaking down into another emotional outburst.

Several students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw gave him strange glances, but the Gryffindors weren't as ignorant, they wanted him to know exactly where he belonged and what filth he was.

'Get out of here, Malfoy.' Seamus' Irish brogue called out from the top of the stairs.

'Yeah, Malfoy, you don't belong here. Stupid Ferret.' Dean said from beside him.

'What are you doing here, Malfoy?' Weasel asked after exiting the Great Hall with Potter and Granger at his heel.

Ignoring him, he turned to Granger and raised a brow. Silently questioning her and her schemes. She turned red and looked away, nudging Potter and Weasel to walk away.

'Let's go, Ron. He's just wasting our time.' Potter said.

'You guys go ahead, I'm heading to the library anyway.' she turned and headed for the doors, not noticing the figure following her.

'Granger!'

She whirled around and took out her wand. Granger probably thought she left Draco sitting by himself on the steps. But he was standing no more then 10 feet away from her.

'Why are you following me?' she asked.

'I'm not. I need to finish some assignments for class and I need books,' he said innocently.

'Stupid ferret,' she snapped out.

'Mudblood,' he spat back. 'look at me, by the end of the week I'll be looking like something that comes out of the Forbidden Forest!'

'Oh, grow up! You brought this on yourself, you dirty little wanker!' she replied.

'You think so? Because in my mind, I didn't give you enough pain that night,' he said without emotion.

'Oh, believe me, the pain was great, but if you think I'd let you do it again, you are out of your mind. I'd rather die then let you cause me any pain,' she yelled.

Her face turned red, and he could swear he detected moisture in the corner of her eyes. But he only smiled, what else could he do? The Mudblood thought she was tough when really she was just a scared little girl.

'If I get to curse you first, it'll be bloody well worth it.'

'Malfoy, I am not ripping up the parchment, so you have to live like this for the rest of your pathetic existence.' Hermione yelled, and turned on her heel.

He continued to follow her, just to annoy her. Lord, he would love to Crucio her again. He heard Granger muttering under her breath- about how small a Ferret he was, and how small his brain is to be a Ferret- it was ridiculous, but Granger proved herself to be annoyingly uptight.

'Will you stop following me? Don't you have anything better to do, except follow the little Mudblood around?' she voiced out sweetly.

Draco chuckled ominously. 'But I am having so much fun.'

'This will be the last time, you deserve it!' she all but yelled out.

'No, I didn't. You took away the only privilege I had of making your life a living Hell here at Hogwarts. That's not nice. Not at all.'

'Rubbish.' she muttered. Upon entering the library, she turned around and poked Malfoy in the chest, and added, 'Go away! I have studying to do.'

'Don't you always?' he spat out, dusting off the part where she touched him. Needing to shower as soon as he got back to his Common Room.

'Well, it's better than being a Death Eater.' she hissed out, and hurried in.

Draco stayed back, and looked around, his fellow Slytherins, the majority of them anyway were Death Eaters. Was it really such a bad thing?

He shook his head and muttered, causing more blotches to appear, this time on his left forearm. The sight only made him shudder.


	5. Your Abnormally Large Nose

On Monday morning, a week after the incident, Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Ron were already waiting for her. Ginny was there also, sitting beside her short-time boyfriend Dean Thomas.

'Ugh, I am so exhausted, this week has been horrible.' Hermione mumbled. She turned around and faced the Slytherin table, in time to see Malfoy say an outrageous joke- that made everyone crack up like hooligans- He looked up and she glared at him. Something he cruelly deserved.

The week in general had been hectic, ducking Malfoy in hallways, ducking him in classes, ducking him in the library. And all because he wanted her to rip up the parchment, something she would never do. Not until she saw Malfoy begging. Too bad Malfoy wasn't the groveling type.

Hopefully in the near future he would be.

'Why? What happened that made your week so terrible?' Ginny asked.

She tried to think- a reason that wouldn't seen so practiced. So forced. Hermione felt bad that she didn't tell her three closest friends what Malfoy did to her. They would have a reason to hex him, something they have been wanting to do since they met the Ferret.

But for some strange reason, keeping the information to herself, was exciting. Dealing with Malfoy, making Malfoy pay, was worth it. And she would tell her friends eventually.

'I didn't get an O on that last Transfiguration test we had, remember?' she asked Harry and Ron, seeing how Ginny was a grade below us.

'Yes, but you got the next best thing.' Ron said, flushing. He had gotten a T, his labeling of potions was that horrid.

Hermione shrugged and changed the subject. 'Are you looking forward to our Potions test today?' knowing they weren't and had probably forgotten.

'What?? we have a test today? Again?' Harry exclaimed.

'We had one on Friday in Transfiguration. What Rubbish.' Ron screeched.

Laughter was heard behind them. Harry looked up first and his gaze narrowed, that could only mean one thing; Malfoy. Hermione whirled around and saw Malfoy crackling with his friends. They were making their way towards them, and by they, she meant his cronies and his pug-faced girlfriend.

'Well, Potter, it'll be fun kicking your butt in Sundays game. Hopefully you won't be too mad. Weasel, I am not worrying about you.' Malfoy snickered.

He looked at Hermione and blanched. She grinned and raised a brow, asking him to say a word against her. And obviously she wasn't disappointed.

'Are you going to be there, Granger? Or will your abnormally large nose be stuffed in a book in the corner of the library?'

After saying this, he grimaced, then rubbed his chest. She could just make out the green blotch from on top of his tie. She smiled evilly and Malfoy glared, and stormed out of the Great Hall, with his fan party trailing after him, sniggering and such.

'Stupid prat.' Ron muttered, before digging in to his scrambled eggs and bacon.

Hermione decided to eat as well, she didn't want her food to get cold just because Malfoy was being a complete prat. She dug in, and the food was extraordinary, filling up her grumbling stomach. She relucantly got up and said, 'Come on, let's go to Potions.'

Both boys sighed and followed her. Hermione looked out the window and saw that it was a beautiful if not cold morning. The best day for taking a test, right?

That night, she put away all her books away and made her way out of the Portrait hole. Monday was her night to patrol, first, second and third floors. Another prefect that was also helping her patrol was Ron, but she hadn't seen him in the Common Room.

The hallways were dark, the only light was illuminating by torches that were few and several feet apart. She got out her wand and murmured, 'Lumos.' It was raining outside, shaking the castle, and sending shivers down her spine.

Hermione scolded herself and moved down another corridor. Where the bloody hell was Ron? Normally Monday night's were fun, with him joking and being so Ron-ish. But this was the second Monday that she patrolled alone, and normally she would ask Ron about it, but she kept forgetting.

It hadn't been a very good week, what with Malfoy and all.

She went up the stairs and her day somehow got worse. The sounds of banging came from the end of the hall. She went running, expecting to catch the person in the act. She didn't expect Peeves to be throwing quills at the window.

'Peeves, get out of here right now, otherwise I'll send the Bloody Baron on you!' she nearly yelled.

'You're no fun.' he said, sticking his transparent tongue out at her.

He giggled and flew away. She shuddered, then said, 'Wingardium Leviosa.' the quills flew up and trailed behind her. She sat them beside a classroom, a teacher would see and pick them up.

'Stupid ghost.' she muttered, and continued her way up the hallway.

There was nothing on the second floor, and she still had another one to go. Then she would be done. And tomorrow she would definitely talk to Ron about where he had been. These were Prefect's duties, if he don't do them, then he shouldn't have bothered becoming one. Walking up another set of stairs, she didnt see anything at first, but when she went further down the hallway, the door to a classroom was ajar.

Those sounds... moaning?

'Nox.' she murmured and threw the door open. Her loud gasp penetrated the room. The sight was her undoing, silent tears streamed down her face.

Ron was locked in a passionate embrace with Lavender Brown. He was startled when the door flew open and the moonlight shining in through the windows, silhouetted a broken- hearted Hermione. He pulled himself away, but the damage was already done. Lavender looked stricken and Ron just looked pathetic.

Hermione turned and ran, forgetting to patrol the end of the hallway. She ran up the stairs and bumped into something hard. The breath was knocked right out of her, moving her tangled hair from her face, she looked up and saw a devious- looking Malfoy.


	6. I Dare You!

So, I see you saw the lovely couple,' Draco said sarcastically. To him, seeing Weasel snogging, little own shag the wanker Lavender Brown sent chills down his spine. He had thought he went blind, but unfortunately even seeing that didn't cause it to become permanent. He was walking down the hall, well patrolling, when he heard the rambicous moaning.

Draco had opened the door a tad, just to see who it was, but he didn't expect it to be his least favorite person, and in such a atrocious position. And the next thing he knew, he was running down the hall, trying with all his might to get that mental picture from out of his mind. He knew he was imaginative, but that was taking it to a whole new level.

A gasp broke him out of his thoughts. He looked down and saw Granger, picking herself up. It was a sight to see, Miss Courage with little tears running down her face.

'Sod off, Malfoy,' Granger said through clenched teeth. 'Or so help me, I will hex off your little pecker.'

His eyes flashed, anger shimmered beneath the surface, opening his mouth, he was interrupted by someone yelling.

'Hermione, where are you?'

It was the Weasel, probably trying to suck up for cheating on his girlfriend. He rolled his eyes and saw Granger looking ready to bolt.

'Malfoy, what are you doing here?' Weasel asked angrily, looking between Granger and him.

'Oh, I was just wondering these innocent walls, but clearly they aren't innocent enough.' he said pointedly, glancing at Weasel's rumpled clothing and visible love bites.

Weasel flushed and Malfoy rolled his eyes. Granger was sniffing rather loudly, trying to clean herself up. She was just making an even bigger mess.

' 'Mione, it's not what it looks like.' Weasel said guiltily.

'So, you weren't off shagging that Brown girl.' Malfoy stated, having too much fun embarrassing Weasel and Granger.

Weasel glared back and turned his attention back to Grander, who was pale-faced and fidgety. Merlin, he would savor this memory. He grinned to himself, and use it against Granger.

'Ron, just leave it alone. It's not like we are together, right? You can do whatever you want, just like I can.'

Draco shuddered, imagining himself walking in on Granger with another person instead. Weasel looked between Draco and Granger, understanding showed then horror, ' 'Mione, not with Malfoy. The Git has been horrible to you for years.'

Granger visibly blanched, 'Oh God, Ron. How could you think that I would do such a thing, especially with him?'

Draco yelled, 'Me and Granger? Together? Doing that? That's despicable, repulsive. It makes me want to throw up.'

She whirled around and glared, 'I think we get the point!'

A green blotch appeared on his neck, Granger giggled and Weasel just looked suspicious.

'Won-Won, where did you go?' called out Brown.

Granger flushed red and turned away from Weasel. She took a step back but Weasel grabbed for her wrist.

'Please, Hermione, let me explain.'

She pulled out of his grasp and said, ' There is nothing to explain. You were off with _her_ and I'm just mad that you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend.'

'She's not my girlfriend.'

Realizing what he said, he closed his eyes. Draco laughed out loud at the look of utter bewilderment on Weasel's face and it got even more hilarious when Brown came around the corner looking positively livid.

Tears of mirth came into his eyes because Brown decided to give Weasel a thrashing.

'You little pig-headed git. You said I was your girlfriend, that I belonged to you. You said Hermione didn't mean anything and that she wouldn't mind.' she screeched.

Granger's eyes widened and anger flared, 'Lavender, there is nothing- and I mean nothing, going on between me and Ron. We are just friends- or so we were. I was just startled and mad because Ron was keeping you a secret.'

Weasel looked crushed and Malfoy smiled. Very pleased that both girls were bloody pissed at him.

Brown looked appeased that she didn't have any competition and murmured,

'I'm sorry, I didn't tell you.'

'It's okay, really.' she said, throwing daggers at Weasel.

'Well, this has been great fun.' Draco said cheerfully.

They all turned to look at him, Granger said, ' You're still here?'

'Of course I am, I still need to speak to you.'

Weasel started looking suspicious again. Granger rolled her eyes and started walking away. Draco followed, winked at Brown, who blushed crimson and ignored Weasel.

'Granger, wait up!' he called out.

Upon hearing this, Granger made a run for it, turning into another corridor. Draco snickered, turning as well, he was struck in darkness. Not a sound could be heard.

'Lumos!' he whispered. It was a dead end. Granger was in one of the classrooms up ahead. All alone with no one to help her.

He stared forward, trying hard not to appease the evil smirk that was taking hold. He was just going to talk to her and demand _again_ that she get rid of that parchment.

Draco was coming from another hopeless meeting with the stupid cabinet when he heard the moaning. He had known that Granger patrolled these halls on Monday. So he couldn't stop himself from seeing who was moaning, he just wished that he wasn't so curious.

As soon as he saw Weasel naked, he fled. Only stopping when he knew that he could get the mental image from his mind. It didn't help and he ended up running into Granger.

'Granger, Granger, where ever you are?' he chanted.

He opened the first door and stuck his wand inside, illuminating an old potions classroom. Draco continued walking, sticking his wand in another class, a broom closet. One more door, maybe she was in there. He took a step, and heard a noise behind him.

Draco whirled around and saw Granger's bushy hair flopping down the hallway. He scolded himself for not checking extra carefully, she was probably hiding behind the door.

He ran after her, again. This time catching up, with his long legs and all. He grabbed her, and decided to have a shower later to get her Mudblood germs off his precious robes.

'Where do you think you're going?' he asked sharply.

'Away from you.' she retorted. She crossed her arms over her chest and had the courage to scowl at him. As if he did something wrong, and not the Weasel.

'Granger, I could curse you, but in my present condition,I can't really do that without sporting some sort of blotch.'

She laughed in his face, 'I dare you.'

'Dare me to what?'

'Hex me, give me what I really deserve. I dare you.' she said.

He stared at her, then took out his wand. Maybe it would kill him in the end. Wouldn't it be worth it?

Granger look at him then at his withdrawn wand. Then she turned around when he didn't do anything but stand there. And walked away.

Draco stared after her, maybe he wasn't as daring as he once thought.

The next morning he went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, seeing Granger with Potter and Weaslette. She had puffy eyes and flushed skin, and Weaslette patted her back while Potter started going about something or another.

Sitting down at the Slytherin table, Goyle and Crabbe nodded at him and continued feasted. There were green blotches on his neck, very visible against his pale skin. They hadn't noticed. But when did they ever?

He looked back at her table and saw her smiling, cheerful again, while he sat here cursed and nauseated.

**A/N: I'm really sorry, ugh, I had to re edir chapters 3 to 5, because I completely messed up their class schedules and days. But I am back on track. The next chapter, I think, will be the same, but I am starting to work on chapter 9, so just hold on. And if you're tired of waiting, and need a good read. I have three stories worth reading, Anyone But you, Name calling doesn't always solve and things, and a mini fic that will be completed shortly Mudblood Prude.**

**So read and be jolly. **

**Have fun**

**Nobody...**


	7. Gotten So Angry Last Night

Hermione tried to keep the smile on her face, it was rather difficult, because all she wanted to do was burst out crying. She was glad that Harry and Ginny were here for her, although she would've also preferred to be alone.

'Ron didn't tell me either. Apparently, he really was keeping Lavender a secret.' Harry said, looking betrayed.

Ginny glared at him and hissed out, 'shut up!'

She looked up and gave them strange glances before resuming with her dull breakfast. She hadn't seen Ron since the night before. Harry had come down this morning, said Ron was sick and Hermione couldn't help but flush.

Then on the whole way to the Great Hall, Harry had kept questioning her on what she knew.

'Oy, did you guys get together?' he asked excitedly, after seeing Hermione flush _again._

'No, we didn't get together, nor will we ever. I'd rather date a ferret then that inconsiderate prat.' she spat out, and sat down at the table.

'Tell me then, what's going on?'

Ginny came in, and sat down beside Hermione. 'What is going on?'

'Ron was in 'intimate encounters' with one Lavender Brown, last night.' she mumbled.

'WHAT?' Ginny screeched out. The Great Hall fell silent and every one stared at them.

'Will you be quiet?' Hermione hissed out. Harry patted her on the shoulder but it didn't help at all. She still felt like crying and now it's even worse, because she couldn't do it without drawing attention.

'I'm sorry, but my git of a brother did that, knowing that you had feelings for him.' Hermione's face turned red and put her head in her hands.

'Look, I'll get over it. It's not a big deal.'

Harry looked at her, and he knew she was lying. This hurt her more then words could describe. The feeling that your heart was being ripped into pieces, the air leaving your lungs, the insane need to yell and sob till your voice became hoarse and ache, and that's only just the beginning.

So she sat there in the Great Hall, letting her friends curse and moan about what a big and utter scumbag Ron was. It's not like he didn't deserve it. He knew what her feelings were about him, and he didn't even have the decency- no the courage, to tell her that he wasn't interested.

Hermione thought that Ron had feelings for her, since he was so overprotective and sweet and considerate. But then they returned to school and nothing happened.

'Did you catch Ron while patrolling?' Ginny asked and bit into her toast. Her brow was furrowed and her fist clenched. And then it just felt nice that someone was outraged and angry on her behalf.

'Yeah, Monday was my day to patrol. I found them in an unused classroom, the door was slightly open. It just so happened that Malfoy witnessed the scene before me, and decided to mock me for it.' she said, glowering.

Malfoy was on the other side of the Great Hall, whispering and chatting with Pansy Parkinson. While she was depressed and felt cheated on. As if sensing someone was looking at him, he looked up at her and smirked, it wasn't at all sincere. A telling- mockery of what her life beheld, a pain in the butt ferret, who couldn't leave her alone.

She shifted her eyes away and got up. Harry and Ginny looked up from there intense conversation on how to hex Ron into the next century. Although endearing really, she just wanted time and space.

'I'm going to go for a walk. I think fresh air is something I need right now, you guys stay, really, I'll be fine,' she added when they made a move of getting up.

Exiting the Great Hall, she moved straight ahead, passed the big wooden doors to the courtyard. It was a refreshing morning, the sun was out and shining brilliantly and the wind held no real bite, just a faint breeze. She nevertheless tightened her robe around her body-to protect herself, she did not know.

They were few students out, some were studying on benches along the way, others were playing games and talking excitedly about something or another. And all she felt was desolate and disconnected from her world. The pain was overbearing, to pronounced , and she felt ridiculous for making such a big deal over a boy who most likely didn't deserve her.

She shook her head and settled on a bench- farther away from the other students not to attract attention and close enough to see anyone coming her way. But she didn't see the shadow that crept along the courtyard and towered over her.

The text books that she had taken out, lay lifeless in her hands, while she stared out into the distance, a scowl on her face. She looked up and saw Ron, then the scowl turned into a glare, then nothing at all.

'What do you want?' she hissed out.

'I wanted to say I was sorry. For you finding out the way you did.' Ron muttered, his face matching the color of his hair.

Hermione got up and moved passed Ron, he grabbed her arm and pulled her

back. She felt like shouting in joy when he kissed her. But she snapped back to reality and pushed him away.

'What is wrong with you? You can't just kiss me, you have no right whatsoever.' she glared at him but he didn't look guilty. He looked smug and every bit as handsome as she once thought he was.

'I like you, Hermione. And I know you like me too, otherwise you wouldn't have gotten so angry last night.'

'You are dating Lavender, or is she so insignificant that you happened to forget that?' she said, feeling so much angry, she wondered why she didn't already hit him and cursed him till he lay howling at her feet.

'I don't want Lavender, I want you.' he said, pulling her back to him. And Lord she wanted to go to him, and forget last night never happened. But he made the mistake, not her. He ruined what could have been, not her.

'Let me go!' she whispered, because she couldn't trust herself to speak above that.

'Please, Hermione. You know you want me too.' he leaned into kiss her, when she bolted. She ran as far as she could, not caring if people were staring at her like she was crazy or thinking herself that she was crazy. She just needed to get away from such a wonderful offer from Ron, the boy she was supposedly was in love with. The one boy who she thought would never hurt her, but it was all just a lie. Her feelings, the feelings she thought he had. It just wasn't worth it.

Maybe it never was.

'He kissed me!' she chanted again and again to herself while pacing her room.

Hermione was up in her dorm room, decidedly ignoring the banging on her door and the calling of her name from one Ron Weasley. She hadn't left her room since that morning, after running away.

She felt better when alone, where there wasn't anyone feeling sorry for her like Harry and Ginny were. She loved them, and respected them, but even then she didn't want to see the looks of downright pity on their faces.

Opening the door, she came face to face with Ron. His face was flushed and his green eyes penetrated her soul, it left her breathless and confused. Despite Ron hurting her, she still loved him. That was just pathetic wasn't it.

'Hermione, we have to talk.' he entered the room, pushing her aside, and sat on her bed. It felt odd and comforting, that he knew which one was her bed, and that he looked so right there, like he belonged there.

'I have nothing to say except that you stop bothering me.' she said, and he looked up from staring at his hands.

'I can't, you know how hard it was being with her when I only wanted you. I thought I could ignore it, I thought it could be easy.' he said, anguished.

Hermione looked away, entranced by the emotions in his bright eyes that held no secrets. But they did, she felt like she didn't know him anymore. When he said he was going to fly around a little, was he actually? Or when he said that he was going to take a nap, was he actually seeing Lavender?

'Ron, we can't be together. I'm sorry that you thought something could happen, but it won't, ever.' she walked to the door and held it open, and he reluctantly got to his feet and walked towards her.

Ron put his arm around her waist and pulled her forward, 'Okay, I understand, but just one kiss.' he didn't wait for a reply, swooping down he took her mouth, and fireworks exploded in the vicinity of her brain.

She pushed him away _again_ and turned away. Lord, she was so afraid. She still loved him deeply, and his hands on her and his mouth only clouded her memory and forget what happened. It was unpredictable and she couldn't let it happen again.

'Get out! Now!' she hated him for making her feel this way, she felt vulnerable and weak and completely infatuated with a pig like himself. And she hated it.

'Hermione...' he whispered.

She whirled around and took out her wand, ' Now!' she snapped.

And then he was gone, without a backward glance. She shut the door and promised herself not to cry.

So what were the silent tears streaming down her face for?

**A/N: NO OFFENCE to any of my readers, but I don't like Ron, well I like him, I think he is cute, but I hate the idea of him and Hermione with all my being. Because in my opinion he doesn't match up to her standards, not like Draco is. **

**So, i'm taking a tally, who ever thinks I did the right thing on letting Ron perish any and all relationship with Hermione, review my story and tell me.**

**And any of you think that for now Hermione should keep to herself and slowly forgive Ron, tell me now!**

**For I am taking your opinions into consideration, and I only let my boyfriend do that, kidding. Lol...**

**You need to review me, because I am telling you now, that although it seems lame now, it won't in a couple more chapters. I need you to be loyal and always review me, because every time I see a story with more then a 100 reviews, I cry, and then my bf comforts me which is good wink wink**

**So be there! For I deserve it. I've been a prude and havent been updating like I should but i've been making up for it with two one-shots and a mini fic. **

**Have fun, chapter 8 is coming to you now...**

**Nobody..**


	8. Can't Take This Anymore

Draco headed to Artimancy, which fortunately wasn't with Gryfindors. Because at that moment, he couldn't tolerate seeing another one of their smiling faces.

Sitting in the back of the room with Crabbe beside him he all but tuned out the dull drawl of the Professor– whom bored him to tears. But Father demanded that he take history and learn as much as he could about ancestors, and the ancestors of his fellow Purebloods.

Setting his head down on the thick Artimancy text book, he closed his eyes and sunk into unconciousness.

A while later, a nudge to his side roused him from his sleep. Looking up, he saw Crabbe and Goyle standing at his side with their books in their hands and sporting bored looks.

'Class ended, Draco.' Crabbe said, signaling towards the empty room

Draco rubbed his eye and sat up. Putting his book into his side bag, he got up and walked away. Leaving his cronies to follow, he started towards his next class, trying to remember his dream.

Turning corner, he ran right into Potter. Then it suddenly dawned on him, his dream was about Potter, about being friends with him. He was eleven again and offering his evasive friendship to Harry Potter, a.k.a the boy who lived. At the time he thought that he would gain more power and connection if he had him as a friend but then Potter thought he was always better then a Malfoy.

'Potter,' he sneered.

'Malfoy,' he said without emotion.

But in his dream Potter accepted him and they became the best of friends, and for once his father thought he did the right thing and be proud of him.

And Weasel and Granger came along and they were all friends, no bad blood or name-calling. Just four friends, without a care in the world.

'Move out of my way,' Draco said.

'Or what? You'll turn me into a ferret?' Harry smiled and walked past, ignoring Crabbe and Goyle- who were trying to stop laughing.

'Shut up', Draco snapped. Turning around, he glared at them and told them to leave him alone.

'Stupid fools' he muttered to himself.

He had no more classes for the remainder of the day and decided to head outside for it was proving to be an odd day, maybe the sun and fresh air would clear his head. He smiled when saw Pansy walk over.

With short black hair and big brown eyes, she was pretty. Her skin was pale with a tint and a medium figure underneath those baggy slytherin robes.

'Hi Draco," She muttered, putting her hand on his arm and leaning forward. 'Do you mind if I sit with you?'

Pansy was quiet, with a soft voice. But she was easily riled, and then her cunning and vindictiveness would come out, along with all the other nasty qualities that defined a Slytherin.

'Yeah, sure' And she sat and silence settled over them.

Draco and Pansy weren't actually going out, but they had been, back in fifth year. It hadn't worked out as planned, and they decided to stay friends, whom made out every once in a while. But they weren't close, it was just nice to have an companion every once in a while.

Merlin, he knew he should be working on the closet. But it was such a beautiful day, and the room in that castle was anything but. Maybe a few more minutes there with Pansy will clear his mind.

A half an hour later, he decided it was time to go. Murmuring to Pansy that he would see her at dinner, she nodded and continued to look out onto the lake.

Heading back up to the castle, he looked around. There was nothing special here at Hogwarts, at first he was fascinated by the ancient palace. But growing up with Lucius Malfoy as your father, there wasn't time to think of silly buildings and magic in general. It was about finishing and doing the right thing; becoming a Death Eater. He was to become one since he was born. Sixteen long years, and he finally got the Dark Mark.

Seems like forever ago, but now it was onto bigger and better things, not turning nostaligic over senstive issues. He scowled into the distance and threw open the big oak doors, he climbed the stairs til he reached the landing that led to the Room of Requirement.

Slowly entering, he closed the door quietly behind him, and saw that the room was still how it had looked like last time. Bleak and desolate, with a torn up couch and a broken door to the Vanishing closet- or cabinet.

Draco got down to business, still feeling as helpless as he did last time he was in the bloody room.

Two hours later, it was the same as always, no amount of spell- dark or light- made the damn thing work. Raking his hand in his hair, he pushed himself off the floor and left the room, being just as careful as last time.

He was heading back to the Slytherin Common Room to catch some shut eye before dinner when he ran into none other then Granger, with Weasel on her heels.

'Move, Malfoy. I don't want to have to deal with you and him,' she said motioning behind her where Weasel was pulling on her arm.

He didn't budge, he continued to stand there with a stupid smirk on his face, because she looked so hideous with disheveled hair and flushed skin that it was remarkable that he hadn't thrown up yesterdays dinner.

'Please Hermione, just talk to me,' he pleaded with her.

'Lord, you are a bugger, Weasel. How about you and your little girlfriend go around me?' he said sardonically.

Granger just glared at him then at Weasel then back at him again. Her hands flew in the air and came back down with a 'swish'

'I can't take this anymore,'she said, pointing at both Draco and Weasel, 'you are both going to leave me alone from now on. Ron, nothing and i mean, nothing is going to happen between us. Malfoy, you are the biggest git in the world and i am not going to shrink away just because you think you are better.'

She was yelling by the time she was finished. And it just made her look uglier. Draco glared at her, she really wasn't going to make this any easier.

He could try to Oblivate her, but knowing her she probably would see it coming or made a spell or potion that enables her to be oblivated. Stupid little Mudblood, he felt like bashing her head in with his wand just to see her cry out. Oh, that would be fun.

'Oh, sod off, Ron.' Granger yelled, apparently Weasel was still trying to explain himself.

Draco looked at both of them, he dreamed that he wanted to be friends with these people. He shook his head, and laughed in his head. They should be so honored as to have a Malfoy as their friend. But they were ungrateful and disgusting.

Granger took one look at Draco's face and knew that he was taking great enjoyment watching her and Weasel fighting like an old married couple. She marched down the hall, Weasel still following her.

The hall echoed so he could hear Weasel talk, 'Hermione, i'm sorry. I have always loved you. Lavender doesn't mean anything to me, i swear.'

Blah, blah, blah, blah.

Things never changed. He still hated the Golden Trio, and they still despised him. It was the only way it was meant to be. At least when he was awake it was.

**A/N: Lord, I hate Ron, he really is a little bugger. I can just picture him being annoying like that. **

**Anyway, chapter 9 is coming up tom MAY THE 27TH, so don't miss it!, be alert with both ears and eyes, ears to hear the ping of a new message, and eyes to see it flashing before your eyes. **

**Review me PLEASE! If you don't review, what is the point of no one is going to read it and give an honest to good opinion. I don't care what you say be it a compliment or criticism, just do it. As long as I have MORE REVIEWS. **

**Blah, you're probably not even reading this. Ugh...**

**Nobody...**


	9. Do Not Mock Me

Hermione was beyond pissed, the little wanker had to bug her for FOUR hours, not three, not two, not one, not even a half an hour, but for four long hours.

He followed her everywhere, from the common room in the morning to her class, to after to her class, to another class, after the class, and then to the library where they so accidentally ran into the little ferret boy. So, horrified that they both were going to gang up on her she yelled.

But no... did that make Ron leave me alone? You'd think? He followed me to the common room again, where she made it quite clear that if he didn't bugger up, she'll hex him so not even the lowest Slytherin girl would want him. He had gulped and scurried away like a scared rat, and you have no idea what that did to her confidence.

Smiling brilliantly, she headed to her dormitory. Entering she found Lavender curled into a little ball on her bed, the curtains were wide open and Hermione could tell Lavender did it on purpose.

'He still loves you,' Lavender whispered.

Hermione started forward, and sat beside her. Bent on righting the wrong, she wasn't going to lie (but she obviously wasn't going to tell her about the kiss), and she definitely wasn't going to be the bad person here.

'He thinks he does, but I don't feel anything for him, not anymore anyway,' she murmured.

'You're lying. You love him too, otherwise you wouldn't have fun out when we were...,' she muttered then blushed.

So much for lying. 'I do love Ron,' she said, then quickly added for tears fell from Lavender's eyes, 'but he completely changed my opinion of him.'

'What do you mean?'

'I have been friends with Ron for five and an half years, and for the most part I had loved him, but now with everything he has done, the lying, the keeping you secret, everything, it just kind of broke my heart.'

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to, but Ron said that you would get jealous and think I was trying to steal your friend away,' she said, ' I never thought that he would be ashamed of me that he wouldn't even tell his best friends.'

'Ron is a turd. He doesn't know his left foot from his right. But I'll tell you, i'm glad you did want to tell me. It means a lot,' Hermione wiped away the tears she didn't know were there and got up.

'Hermione, do you think that Ron will want me? That is, if you don't return his feelings,' she whispered and looked away.

'You love him that much?'

Seeing her nod only broke her heart more. Merlin, she didn't know what to do or think. Hermione knew she still loved him, who wouldn't? He was sweet and cute and albeit a little odd but it was endearing. He was also funny and considerate (sometimes) and really good-looking.

Just thinking about him sent tears into her eyes, muttering good night, she closed the curtains around her, put up a silencing charm, and had herself a good cry. The last thing that came into her mind was the image of Ron moaning in pleasure with a girl that wasn't her.

Thursday morning wasn't any better if anything it was worse. Ron was waiting for her when she went down to the common room, apparently her warning wasn't a warning enough. Scowling at him, he stepped back then smiled and moved to take her hand which she slapped away.

'Please Hermione, tell me that you forgive me,' he said pleadingly.

'Let me think about that...no,' she left him and went down to breakfast, thankfully she didn't have any Gryffindors.

Sitting across from Slytherin, she met the eyes of Malfoy, who was glaring at her. No surprise there. She smiled slightly, because she got the best out of him. She was the one who had bested the nasty little bugger time and time again. And she did it again but to higher extents. Lord, she felt so evil.

Hermione pointed at a piece of parchment on her hand and Malfoy instantly got to his feet, but then she teared the sheet. He looked confused and smiled. Thinking she finally listened to him.

Deciding to test waters, she mouthed out a word and Malfoy narrowed her eyes, trying to read her lips. Knowing Malfoy, this would be simple.

Mouthing again, Malfoy said in a loud voice that only her table and Slytherin could hear, 'What do you want, Granger?'

'Nothing. What would I want from a sniveling prat?' she yelled back.

'Filthy little Mud-' thats as far as he got when he looked down, and sure enough, there was a green blotch staring him in the face. Ugly and vibrant against his pale skin, all could see that Malfoy had developed a sort of rash. Hermione laughed and lunged for the door, not wanting to see the wrath of Draco Malfoy.

She ran up the stairs, after grabbing some toast to munch on while waiting for class. She settled into her seat and saw that no one was there and decided to read, giggling over her ingenious plan early that morning.

So things weren't exactly that bad.

'Hello, Granger.' a voice drawled from the doorway. Okay, things could get a little worse.

Spinning around in her seat, she was unprepared for the anger emanating off Malfoy. It came in waves, crashing over her. She swallowed hard and stood up, holding her wand in front.

'I bet you have a fun time, Were you always this vindictive? Or were you secretly hiding it from your little boyfriends?' he snapped out.

She winced at his cold tone, this wasn't her fault. He was the one who used the Unforgivable on her, and he was the one who hadn't apologized, who hadn't felt an inkling of anything that wasn't animosity.

'I actually did fun, it was exciting to see you all happy that I ripped up the parchment. Really made my day,' she responded happily.

'Really?' he locked the door behind him and strolled forward, with an evil glint in his eyes. She stepped back held the wand tighter, she would show no fear.

'Yes, really. If I could I would do it again,' she muttered.

'I thought you might say that,' his voice dropped down to a low octave.

'Malfoy, do you mind leaving? You know that I had fun, can you please move on? Lord you're nostalgic,' she said nonchalant.

'I'm...nos...nostalgic?' he sputtered out. Merlin, it was a funny sight. His eyes bugged out and his bottom lip pouted which resembled a fish.

Hermione laughed, she laughed so hard that tears streamed down her face. This was the first time in what felt like forever where she was happier then she could possibly be. He looked confused now, along with nostalgic. She couldn't help falling over and laughing her lungs out.

'That's enough,' Malfoy said, before seizing her upper arms and holding them on either side of the desk. He looked maniacal.

'Malfoy, get off, you bumbling buffoon,' she yelled, struggling to get free, but he just held on tighter.

'You think this is all fun and games? You cursed me for the rest of my life, and yes that was how long I was going to torment you, and your people, if you can even call them that,' he whispered, threateningly.

'You are that dense in the head. I don't bloody care about you tormenting me, I don't care that you hate muggles, I don't even care about everything you just said. I just want you off me, you are starting to attract fleas,' Hermione scowled at him and he just smirked.

'I, Mudblood, don't attract fleas. That's your job.,' he said, while wincing. A blotch appeared on his neck, right below the jaw. She stifled a laugh.

'Funny, I stopped listening to you after you said, the 'H' in hello,' she said sweetly. His chest was pressed against hers. When the bloody Hell was class going to begin, it felt an hour since he has bugged her.

'Do not mock me,' he growled, pressing his nails into her skin. She whimpered in pain, and his eyes turned into slits of a satisfaction.

'Stop,' she whispered, still trying to get away.

Malfoy moved closer till he was only inches away from her face, there wasn't anything on his face except satisfaction and arrogance, which came hand in hand when you are a Slytherin.

'I love it when you say that word, because try that stupid stunt one more time, and you'll be saying more often, got it?' he warned.

Too busy glaring at each other, they hadn't heard the door open or the voice that yelled, 'What the bloody Hell is this?'

**A/N: Hehe, I hope you like it! If not, well too bad. But review me, and who ever does it first, I will dedicate the next chapter to. If you want to share in my story, just let me know. **

**Like jessirose85, who basically said Fuck Ron, turn Hermione into a Death Eater, well that gave me an idea for a future chapter. See.. So I want to say thank you to JESSIROSE85 without whom this brilliant idea would not have come. And I dedicate this chapter to you, for we all know that Malfoy looking violent and acting it is just well YUMMY!**

**Sorry Vinny, you're still my yummy baby too. I also dedicate this chapter to you, because without you, I wouldn't be starting, or finishing this story. **

**So, who ever is first to review me, they will get a big hug, and A BIG ASS DEDICATION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I am telling you that I am not bluffing, you just try me. **

**Love you all for reviewing me... I need 5 reviews by the friday, otherwise I will make Hermione forgive Ron, and they will date, and I MEAN date... hehe... if you know what I mean. If you don't well then you're just stupid.**

**Take care, and BLOODY HELL REVIEW ME!!**

**nobody...**


	10. He Blinked Again

**A/N: I've missed some important information that needs to be filled in, and that was my mistake. Instead  
of going back and redoing it, ill add it from here on. It'll be IC, and it'll start on October 5th. **

**So, when Hermione goes to the bathroom and finds Draco there, it's October 5th not May 6th. I'm sorry, I have been a complete moron to start everything over again, but you'll see why in a couple of chapters. Thanks again.**

**Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to JESSIROSE85. She was the first to review my last chapter, thank you! **

'What the bloody hell is going on?'

Draco pulled himself away from Granger, not surprised to see her weasel boyfriend there, gaping at them like an idiot.

He smiled and grabbed Granger's arm, shoving her off the desk and to his side, he tried not to wince because he was touching her disgusting skin.

'Granger, we'll talk later, okay?' he knew he was asking for the punch that the weasel threw at him but it was priceless seeing his stupid reactions. Pretending nothing happened, he just wiped the imaginary dirt off his face from the blood traitor.

'Hermione, tell me what's going on.' Ron asked fiercely. Granger looked like she was about to cry. Merlin, it was hilarious. He grinned and grimaced, it hurt a lot.

She gave Draco a glance and instantly sobered. 'Nothing i need to tell you.'

'You and Malfoy? just because i kept Lavender a secret, you're going to do it with Malfoy. Malfoy!' he yelled, his face as red as his hair.

'For your information Ronald, there is nothing going on between me and that little ferret,' she declared, pointing at Draco, who could care less that he was being called a ferret.

'Ohh...I'm insulted to my very core,' he said, touching his heart. Frankly he didn't look very insulted, more amused.

'Sod off, Malfoy,' Weasel pronounced with a bite. He looked at Granger, who was decidedly staring at her shoes. 'You knew I loved you, I have always loved you, and you're going with him? After everything we went through together?'

'Ronald, I already explained myself once, I'm not doing it again,' she seethed out, angry.

'I don't believe this,' he turned around and began walking to the door, he turned again and looked at Granger 'I'm not giving up, you know that right? we were meant to be together, and ferret here won't interfere.'

Draco looked at Granger, silent tears were streaming down her face. Good, the mudblood deserved it. Opening his mouth to voice his thoughts, he was met with another punch to the face, one that surely broke his nose.

'What the hell is wrong with you? You touched me, you pretended that something was going on. I hate you, I wish I killed you back in the bathroom, you good-for-nothing cockroach,' turning on her heel, she left him with the most livid expression on his face.

'Oh, the mudblood will pay,' he chuckled.

Later that night, Draco found himself in the restricted section. Looking over cursed objects that would come in handy for his next revenge. Although he Crucio'd Granger, this time he was going to hurt someone dearest to her. Grinning evilly he held up the necklace.

The Dark Lord said to do anything to hurt the person, so that's what he would do. Hurt them.

Draco decided to ignore granger for the next two days. he had plans and didn't need to worry about her ratting him out. He got all the information he needed, now he needed to wait till Hogsmeade trip on Saturday. When no one would figure out what he had done until it was too late.

He skipped classes all day the next day, just one more day. He hadn't been this excited since he received his assignment in the summer. He snuck out of the dungeons at midnight and tried another attempt at fixing the closet.

Upon reaching the Room of Requirement, he heard movement behind him. He clutched his wand and whirled around but saw nothing.

'Huh, strange.' he mumbled to himself.

Taking another step, he heard a big intake of air. He spun around and grasped at nothing, pulling off a cloak. Off one Hermione Granger. She looked frightened and nervous.

He scowled and, pulling her along with him, led her to the Room of Requirement and made her sit. Of course she fought him along the way but it just gave him the satisfaction that he was stronger then her. And of course he took her wand and shoved it in his robe.

'So, Granger, following me in the middle of the night? What do you have to say for yourself?' he said, smirking.

'You think this is the first time? Pffftt... I've been following you for awhile, you didn't believe me the other day,' Granger smiled and it sent something off in him.

He clutched her arms and brought her chest to his, his nose so close to her own. There was no fear in her eyes just determination and satisfaction. The little vixen was trying to act tough, when he knew she was just a scared little kitten inside.

'You're lying, you stupid girl,'.

He winced when a blotch attacked his jaw. He glared at her and she smiled, a brilliant smile that set the whole room a lit.

Draco blinked, then blinked again and shook his head. Ugh, the blotches were getting to him.

'Why would I lie about something like that? Everyone knows you're a Death Eater,' she spat out, her smile turning into a frown.

'Don't say those words, you got it?'

It didn't feel right when she said Death Eater. Like it was a word to be said with venom, it wasn't. The Death Eaters would purify the world, filling them with purebloods alone, nothing was wrong with that.

'What are you going to do if I do, Death Eater?,' she hissed out. Her face was flush and her hair was in wild dissary around her shoulders and he blinked.

'Shut up, now! Before I'll do something you'll regret,' he dug his nails into her arm and she whimpered and he blinked again. Something was wrong. He could feel it clouding his head and messing with his body.

'I regret everything you've done, bastard,' oh, she was asking for it. But he couldn't do anything, Merlin, he wanted to do something. But it would have to wait until tomorrow when she wasn't staring at him with wide eyes.

He needed to get away from her before something really screwed him up, like breathing. Or more blinking.

'Get out, Granger. You have no idea what you are talking about, just leave.'

He pretended to be preoccupied with something, he stepped away and turned. Hearing the thud of the door closing, he let out a breath and stared at the wall.

Yeah, something definitely was wrong.

**A/N: I know it's short, but something is happening, and it's happening slowly. **

**I love you vinny, thank you for helping. With everything, love you.**

**Nobody **

**PS: Thank you in advance for any reviews! They really are appreciated. Every one counts!**


	11. Running Up That Hill

Hermione rushed out of the Room of Requirement and raced along the corridors and up the stairs till she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She knew she shouldn't have followed Malfoy, but when he didn't show up for class, she got suspicious, and with her intuition.

So, she borrowed (stole) Harry's cloak and Maurder's map and decided to follow him, and it was stupid. Very stupid.

And when he led her to the Room of Requirement, all the suspicion came back along with intrigue, as to what Malfoy was doing there at midnight. It just didn't make sense, but Merlin she just had to slip on the damn cloak, and almost got herself killed.

Well, not killed. More like scared that Malfoy had officially gone insane, the way he had looked at her send chills down her spine, there was so much hatred.

Hermione got in the common room, and clearly no one was still there, except for a red head in the corner who was staring right at her. She had made sure that she was quite, how in Hell did he know that she had left?

Sometimes even the most dim-witted person could act smart at times. Astonishing, really. 'Ronald, what are you doing?'

He slowly got to his feet and strolled towards her, his face grime. 'What were you doing, Hermione?'

And she'll deny that there is everything except butterflies in her stomach from his concerned expression. Lord, Ron makes it really hard for me to stay mad at him. She tried to control her reaction, but all she wanted to do was throw her arms around him and kiss him. But she couldn't.

'What do you care? You have no say in what I do,' she tried passing him but he grabbed her wrist and whirled her around until she was pressed up against the wall. Ron was breathing strange and his face was contorted into pain? Sadness?

'Tell me where you were,' he demanded, and her eyes just lit with anger.

'NO!' she twisted away and struggled but Ronald wouldn't let her go.

'Hermione...,' he said her name achingly, and her eyes widened. Was he? No... I haven't done anything... no...oh Merlin.

He crashed their lips together and she breathed out a moan, pushing him away she looked into his eyes and fell. Pulling him closer, she was unprepared when he starting gyrating his hips against hers. Oh sweet fucking Merlin, that felt so good.

Thank God, no one was here otherwise people would hear her moaning. She whimpered when Ron started palming her breast, he ran his hands up and down her chest then artfully he was tweaking her bare nipple. When did he get under her shirt?

'Please, Hermione, let me have you,' he whispered in her ear, breathing lightly. Caressing her hair with his other hand. And she would've given anything to have Ron right now but...

But...

But...

But...

Her fingers rubbed against his front, making him hiss and press harder into her. Her skirt suddenly found itself around her waist, and Ron was pulling her knickers aside and probing her folds.

'Ron!' she pushed him away and he landed on his arse, looking up at her shocked. She needed to tell him the truth, or the semi-truth. This couldn't continue, it was wrong. He had a girlfriend, for God sakes.

'We can't do this. It was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened. You have a girlfriend,' she said hoarsely, trying to keep the tears in. He looked so heartbroken.

'I'll dump her, please Hermione,' he pleaded.

She straightened her appearance to the best of her ability and regarded him with a cool expression. 'And where was all this before? Why didn't you love me before Ron? Why did you have to wait so long?'

'I didn't know then, I know now. I was stupid for being with Lavender, I was trying to get you out of my head,' he said, getting to his feet again.

'So you tell me these things, you do not go off and sleep with another girl. You don't do that!' she yelled, throwing her arm in the air.

He flinched and looked at his shoes. 'I'm sorry Hermione. What else do you want me to say?'

'Nothing, there isn't anything you can say,' she stalked off.

Once she was in her room, she took out the cloak and Maurder's map, laying it in her trunk, to return to Harry tomorrow.

Stripping her clothes off, she stood near her bedside naked. Trying with all her might not to recall Ronald's kisses or his touches. It was the hardest thing, having to walk away from the boy you loved.

Hermione cuddled in bed and dreamed of Ronald, for what else was she supposed to do?

Saturday morning was the Hogsmeade trip, and although she was upset, she still wanted to go, for she had run out of quills and parchment. Getting up and dressed, she made her way to the Common room, and saw Harry with Ginny.

'Hi Harry, hi Ginny,' she grinned at them and they smiled back.

'Hermione, where were you yesterday night? You were at bed by 9 o'clock,' Harry asked, looking at her.

Hermione willed herself not to blush, although she had been with Malfoy, that wasn't what she was thinking about. Ron, oh Ron.

'Hey mate,' a voice said from behind her, she didn't need to look to know who it was.

She smiled politely at Harry and Ginny, then left quickly, ignoring the call from Ron. She sped along the hallways, went down to the Great Hall, got a quick bite and headed off to the courtyard.

Pulling her robes closer, she waited till the others came down and then she would head to Hogsmeade. A half an hour later, students were filing out into the courtyard, waiting for Filch and Mcgonagall to collect permission forms.

Seeing Ron come out with Harry, she quickly turned and started chatting with Pavarti and Padma. She left with them ,not bothering to turn around and see if Ron had seen her, for she could tell. His stare pierced through her clothes and heated up her entire body.

Ron...

After venturing to all the shops, she stopped by the Three Broomsticks and got herself a butterbear, sitting all the way in the back, reading a book.

'What are you doing all by yourself, Granger?' Malfoy said curiously.

'None of your bloody business,' she snapped and returned to her book. After a second she looked back up and Malfoy was gone.

Good, the stupid little ferret.

Having finished her butterbear, she got up and left. While walking, she heard a scream, and then another one and another one. Running towards the noise, she saw Katie Bell, the Gryffindor chaser in the air looking like she was being crucio'd. In her hand she was clutching a necklace. What the hell was happening?

Across the way, she saw Malfoy frowning, odd. She took out her wand and yelled 'Finite incantatum' but nothing happened. Katie kept screaming and clawing at her body.

Desperately looking around, she saw Mcgonagal running up the hill, take out her wand. And the rest was a blur.

Hermione closed her eyes, and looked at Katie Bell's body, they still don't know what happened to her. They were still doing tests, but the sight of Katie screaming will forever be etched in her mind.

Later that night, she crawled to bed and slept took her at once. Thank Merlin...

**A/N: Chapter 11 is done. And look I wrote during the day.**

**Now as you can see, i've changed things, and I have kept things the same. Now if I missed something, cause sadly I don't own the 6th book, i'm getting this all from memory, just let me know.**

**But I am thinking of abandoning this story, it just feels hopeless when no one is reviewing you. Well, maybe i'll give it some time. **

**And I wanted to dedicate this whole story to my number one reviewer; **

**XXXXCRAZYCHICKXXXX.**

**And my number one fan; Vincent, my boyfriend, and friend. **

**Review me please.**

**Nobody...**


	12. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey reviewers, I know I have been stupid and I would like to apologize. I promise I won't abandon this story. But I am starting a new one. It will also be a long angsty story. I just love angst. So, just to let you know, review me or not, I'm not giving up this story, and you will see it down.**

**Thanks again**

**Nobody.**


	13. Don't Think I Want This

**A/N: Here is chapter 12! In Hermione's P.O.V Again! I hope you guys like it. I know you guys are getting a little bored, because nothing much has happened so far, but you have to be patient, a lot will happen soon or maybe now.**

The next day, Hermione got up really early. Why? She wanted to visit Katie Bell, and maybe have a little chat with Malfoy about his known appearance in yesterdays event.

It was far too strange to see Malfoy frown like that. Normally he took great pleasure in seeing people in pain, especially if they were Gryffindor. It just didn't fit. And for some strange reason, she thought that Malfoy had something to do with it.

Getting ready and heading up to the infirmary, where she saw Katie still unconscious after all that shaking and screaming. Lord, it still scared her. Obviously, someone was using dark magic here at the school. But why? And for what reason?

Was it another Death Eater attack? Stating that they are still around and to forewarn all of there clear intent on Hogwarts. Harming an innocent girl was there idea of fun.

Shaking her head, she sat down and looking at Katie. Although they weren't the best of friends, for Katie was a year older, they still chatted at Quidditch practice when she actually went and in the Great Hall at dinner.

This was unfair. Katie did nothing to deserve this. She was a pureblood, Why attach a pureblood when their were muggle-borns at the school?

Unless it wasn't an attack on the school. Merlin, she didn't know.

She felt like tearing her hair out. A half an hour later after sitting with Katie, she went to find Malfoy before the Quidditch game. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. It was the first game of the year, and she wondered who would win.

Hermione snickered, it was fairly obvious.

Finding him walking alone towards the Great Hall. She snatched his arm and pulled him into an empty classroom. He was smiling until he realized who was touching him.

'Ugh, get away from me. My mother just bought me these robes, now I have to burn them,' he snapped, and go figure got another blotch below his ear.

'Why did you do it to Katie Bell?' his eyes widened and she knew she caught him.

'What are you talking about?' he snapped, trying to look innocent.

'You did something to her, I know you did. You cursed that necklace in her hand,' she said angrily.

'I haven't done anything, now get out of my way,' Malfoy moved towards the door, but heard a noise, then a giggle.

Merlin, people were going to come into this class. Luckily there were no windows. Hermione heard the sound and started panicking, if anyone found out that she was here, with Malfoy, something bad will happen.

Something bad.

'Let's go in here, no people go in here,' a voice whispered from the other side of the door.

Hermione looked around, maybe she could hide behind a desk, but then she would hear things, and she definitely knew that those students weren't coming in here to chat. Malfoy just stood there then shook his head, grimaced, and looked to have made a decision.

He started for her, and she quickly backed away, till she hit the wall across from the entrance door. Malfoy looked like he was about to puke and she had no idea what was going to happen.

'Don't think I want this, don't you dare think it,' he muttered

Then he was kissing her. And oh Merlin, it was delicious. Her body felt like it was exploding, and her head clouded over and oh, she was moaning. She pressed herself closer to him and she swore she heard him groan.

The door opened and the couple made quick apologizes then left. But Hermione and Malfoy weren't exactly listening as there lips were still plastered together.

Hermione whimpered, and all rational thoughts came thundering back. Here she was in a dark empty classroom snogging the enemy of her eye and she was enjoying it. She was loving it.

Pulling away, she moved away and tried unsuccessfully to make it to the other side of the room, but suddenly her legs gave out from under her and she almost landed on her arse if it weren't for Malfoy who was holding her up.

'You okay?' his voice was harsh, and he was panting. Into her ear. Oh, sweet Mother of Lord did that feel sooooooo good.

Ron never kissed her like that. Well at the time she thought him the most wonderful kisser in the Universe, but undoubtedly it was nothing compared to Malfoy's kiss.

'Yeah, just peachy,' she held onto the table and leaned on it.

'Look, they didn't see you, so you don't have to worry if Weasel and Potter find out you were snogging their enemy. And I, sure as Hell, won't tell a soul,' he snapped and headed for the door.

'I hate you, Malfoy,' she whispered to herself.

He was the bloody enemy. What the bloody Hell was wrong with her? One kiss and she thought that Malfoy had changed. He cursed Katie Bell, he crucio'd her. Oh, great here come the tears.

She hated him, hated him with everything inside her. She wanted to cause him so much pain that even daddy won't fix.

Hermione wanted to scream, and hit something. HAH! Now that wasn't such a bad idea.

'Oh, Malfoy, could you come here for a second?' he looked at her as he was opening the door and came back -albeit- a little warily.

SMACK!

Right across the Pureblood's face. He clutched his face and she took great satisfaction, although it wasn't half the pain he was going to suffer once he messed with her.

'You think for a second that I actually enjoyed that kiss, you are out of your inbred mind. I couldn't possible detest you as much as I do right now,' she laughed when she saw him wince.

Even in the dim lit coming from under the door she could spot the redness on his cheek from a mile. He'll cover it with glamor charms, but she'll always remember that she was the one that did it, and he was the one that deserved it.

Opening the door, she saw him leaning on the desk with fire in his eyes. 'Ferret,' she announced before closing it behind her.

Merlin, she felt alive.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. It's still a hate and hate relationship but eventually it'll change. I just wanted to show you guys that despite there hate there is passion. A passion they'll deny till the day they die, but a passion no less.**

**If you like, review it! **

**And if you have any, ANY suggestions, then just please let me know. I would love if you guys had a part in this, it would be exciting.**

**Dedicated to my baby, Vinny. Who demanded that I write at least one chapter, so I chose this one. **

**Nobody...**


	14. Anyone To Hear You

He kissed her. He had actually kissed the dirty little thing. Oh, he felt like puking. Not from the kiss, but from the fact that he had enjoyed it.

A little too much.

Draco practically memorized the inside of the know-it-alls mouth. It was so warm and she tasted like...pumpkin juice. One of his favorite drinks.

And now, one hour later, he was getting dressed for the Quidditch game, and he was admitting to himself that maybe he wanted to kiss her more. And that slap she had given him only managed to turn him on more.

Then he realized once more who she was and chided himself. If his father, no, if the Dark Lord ever knew that he was having lustful thoughts about a mudblood, he would surely pay. There was no doubt that they would think that he was somehow betraying them.

Forget about her.

And he did exactly that. He yelled to his team. 'Out on the pitch in 5 minutes.' before leaving himself.

Outside he saw the Gryffindor team out and waiting patiently by Madame Hooch who was waving her wand in there air, securing the Bludgers and Snitch to its case.

Potter and Weasel scowled in his direction and he smirked. Things woud never change. Then he saw Weasel glance up at the Gryffindor stand. Granger was up there, reading. How predictable. Clearly unaware that two boys were staring at her.

Draco snickered. Nothing special about her. Granger and Weasel deserved eachother, both inconsequential on this earth. What was he thinking, wanting to kiss her more? Right now, he couldn't despise her more.

His team trudged out behind him and they walked to the corner where the other team was impatiently waiting. Draco and Potter came close to each other, both very much aware of each other and trying to respond in kind.

'Potter, I hope you have a great game out there. Hopefully this time you won't fall off your broom,' he sneered.

Potter just winced and replied. 'Well at least I actually catch the snitch, unlike you.'

His team snickered. Draco smiled, an actual smile. For they had a plan. Now it wasn't illegal, just a tad mean. Lord, how he loved being mean.

'We'll see, Potter, we'll see,' he pushed his way through and his team grunted, mounting there brooms, along with the Gryffindor team who were talking amongst themselves. They were probably wondering what Draco was up to. Well, they would know soon enough.

'On,' Potter yelled. Everyone mounted there brooms. Madame Hooch put the whistle to her mouth and blew.

They were off, flying into the air. It was a beautiful day, except of course the threatening clouds coming in the distance. It wasn't cold, just windy. Draco looked around, trying to find the snitch. If all went as planned, they would win in no time.

In the distance he saw it, flying just above the Weaselette's head. He grinned. Oh what a beautiful day it was. He started flying over when...

'See!' Draco yelled. The chasers then flew over to Harry who was trying to find the snitch as well, and they covered him, acting as though defense. For the wrong team.

'Get the bloody Hell away from me!' Potter screamed at the team that was surrounding him. He dove then, taking everyone by surprise. Suddenly Draco's smile turned into a frown.

The snitch soared past Draco's ear, making him take a sharp turn to catch up with it. Then it was gone. He quickly looked at Potter and saw him out and about flying, trying in vain to find it.

Half an hour later, the score was 50-60 Slytherin. Apparently the Slytherins had gotten better. Well, obviously, Draco was the captain.

He was getting fed up, the snitch was gone, and he was staring at Potter, to get some sort of reaction. Nothing though. Something flew past Weasel. The snitch!

Draco slowly flew closer, trying not to give Potter any doubt or suspicions, when suddenly he backed hard on his broom, hit his thighs on the side and kicked off as hard as he could.

The snitch was right behind Weasly. He knew he got it then, for one glance behind told him that Potter was only just realizing what was going on, and kicking off as well.

Grabbing the snitch with his dragon hide glove, the tail of his broom smacked right into Weasel's head, sending them both flying off their brooms. Only a couple hundred feet off the ground, they didn't manage to land lightly or without any injuries on their bodies.

'Ron!' someone screamed. Draco looked up and spotted Granger running towards Weasel, with tears in her eyes. The Brown girl right on her heels, as well as Potter.

Draco tightened his grip on the snitch and smiled.

It dimmed to him when Granger shot him a glare that send even the evilest scurrying to the forest. He got on his feet, and winced when he moved his shoulder. He had broken his arm, but it was all worth it when he saw Potter's face. Priceless.

'Draco, are you okay?' a team mate yelled over all the chaos that was ensuing on the other side of the pitch.

'Yeah, just need to go to the infirmary. Nothing big. We'll celebrate after,' he muttered. Lord, it felt like he was run over by a hippogriff.

Later that night, settling himself in a white sheeted bed in the infirmary, he found contentment. His father would be proud the next time he visited the prison.

Explaining to the teachers that he couldn't brake on time, they excused him and sent him off with Weasel. Unfortunately, Weasel only managed minor injuries, a broken leg and a couple fingers. Merlin...how he wished it would have been more.

'Ron, are you comfortable?' a feminine voice said from across the room. That Brown girl was gushing all over Weasel, while Granger and Potter sat in silence beside him.

Draco was all by himself, as usual. His team had visited him for a time but left, saying they were going to take out some firewhiskey and celebrate. Without him, their team captain.

He shrugged. Granger glanced at him and she was rewarded with a hand gesture. She scowled and he chuckled. Weasel's eyes fastened on him and sent him a death glare. Hehe, he loved bugging Weasel.

The nurse woman was still on his side, mixing another bone-strengthening potion for his arm. It tasted awful but cured it. And he desperately needed to get out and work on the closet again.

He saw Granger get up and walk to the other bed that was covered with a curtain. She pushed it aside, and there lay a deathly pale Katie Bell. A boy named Cormac McLaggen filed in, although he was rumored to be keen on taking Weasel's place on the quidditch team.

Granger snapped back the curtains, and silence ascended, except for the occasional 'Ron, can I get you something?' and 'Ron, are you comfortable?'

Mcgonagall came in then along with the old man, Dumbledore. 'I see you are all doing very well, I'm so glad.'

He looked at Draco, and his smiled thinned. Good, he didn't want Dumbledwarf smiling at him anyway. He deserved what was coming to him, for letting mudbloods and blood traitors into this castle he called a school.

'Yes, Professor. All is well,' Weasel said, glaring at he wondered who.

'Good. Well, we just came to visit, to make sure,' his eyes twinkled in the firelight. Merlin, what an old fool.

'Professor Mcgonagall, could I speak to you in private?' Granger's voice called from behind the curtain. She came out and moved forward.

They started talking in hushed whispers. Mcgonagall casted that Bell girl looks, while Granger spared him some. He knew it then, the little mudblood had talked.

Oh, she would pay. He grinned evilly, and Granger saw, looking perturbed for a moment, then shaking it off.

That's right little girl, cry to mommy, but when you're alone, there won't be anyone to hear you.

**A/N: There you go chapter 14. I hope you guys like, I know I was supposed to write chapter 2 of Girl Afraid, and I will. But I honestly couldn't resist another chapter.**

**Please read and review. If you have comments then just let me know, I am all ears. Except for Hermione being a death eater... well you never know... (insert evil laughter) well I could do it, but it hurts my throat and I get all flushed. And then my mother thinks I did something dirty...**

**Shesh don't tell her..**

**Anyway... have fun and read and read and review..**

**Nobody..**


	15. Ready To Play A Game?

'Hey Harry, hey Ginny,' Hermione called out, ignoring Ronald who was still trailing behind her like a lost puppy. A healed lost puppy, the nerve of the little git. It's been a week since she saw him with Lavender, and though he said he loved her, he still had not dumped Lavender.

Does that make sense? But when did it ever?

Lavender was still all over Ronald, and that was okay with Hermione, because nothing was going to happen between her and him. Nothing.

'Hey, 'Mione. How is everything?' Harry asked, casting a glance at Ronald who was stuffing his face in.

'Everything is good,' she remarked.

Ronald looked up and smiled at her, but she just glared back which made his eyes drop back to his plate. Nothing she had said or done had gotten Ronald to get off her back. He followed her everywhere, and it was literally pissing her off.

Hermione sat down beside Harry and made herself a plate of bacon and eggs with some pumpkin juice. She looked up from her food and saw Ginny glaring at the entrance, and turned. There was Lavender making her way towards them, of course her eyes were only on Ronald, who had NO IDEA that she was even there. Too busy staring at Hermione, to realize that his own bloody girlfriend entered the room.

Blimey, she was sick and tired of this. She got to her feet and grabbed Ronald's ear, and held onto Lavender's wrist and trudged out of the Great Hall.

'Okay, I'm tired of this. Ronald, I don't like you, I never liked you. Lavender your boyfriend kissed me twice, I wanted you to know that I didn't stop him but it won't ever happen again because I don't like him,' she stated clearly, glancing at both of them.

Lavender had tears in her eyes, and Ronald looked heart-broken, but that was okay, because it was over. Hermione looked down and tried to remember that this was for the best, even though all she wanted to do was launch herself at Ron and never let go. But... this was for the best.

Just the thought of Ronald with another girl that wasn't her made her tummy clench and her mouth dry. It was supposed to be her, not Lavender. Her! Oh.. here come the tears.

She hastily turned and ran somewhere, she didn't know where. Finding herself near the lake she slumped down and let all the tears go. Oh, Ronald...she wished, wished that they could have been...together. Why couldn't they be together?

Why?

Hearing someone behind her, she quickly wiped her face of any evidence of her heartbreak. But that was easier said then done.

'Hey Hermione, are you okay?' an unfamiliar voice called. Turning, she saw Cormac Mclaggen settling down beside her.

'Yeah, just fine,' she muttered.

'Tell me what's wrong,' he said with a concerned tone. Although Cormac was in Gryffindor, Hermione had hardly spent time with him, other then a few projects and assignments over the years. She found him too arrogant and childish.

But then she looked at him and noted that he did in fact look cornered. 'A boy, that's all. Just a stupid boy.'

Cormac smiled and it did something to soften his smug face. He was attractive, with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. 'Sometimes boys can be very stupid, do I know this boy by any chance?'

'Ronald,' she whispered and saw his eyes darkened. Why? She had no idea. Maybe he didn't like Ronald, but who would? That stupid insufferable prat.

'The Weasel,' he growled, and she smiled. Because he was, he was a little Weasel, just like Malfoy always said.

'I'm sorry that Weasel is being stupid. But would you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?' he asked with a smirk. Ugh that smirk looked just like Malfoy's. Malfoy. She couldn't help scowling, the inbred bastard almost killed Ronald.

They are all stupid, every boy. Then she turned to Cormac and murmured a 'Yes.'

At 10 O'clock that night, she started for the trophy room, to await Ronald, whom she assumed was off snogging Lavender or another. No one knew with Ronald. A shadow silently passed the entrance but she saw it all the same. Following, she was led down another corridor and of course she called to stop and go to his/her dormitory at once. But she was completely ignored.

'Who ever this person is, they are going to pay,' she gritted out, beyond annoyed.

Another corridor, and then the shadowed figure stopped in the middle of the hallway, and she halted as well. Suddenly cautious as to why this person wasn't listening and why she was stupid enough to follow.

'Well, Granger. Ready to play a game?' the person drawled from under the hood.

'Malfoy?' she whispered. All of a sudden she found herself slammed against a wall. Her breath knocked right out of her, her eyes closed from the pain of her head being knocked on the stone wall.

'I'll hurt you more, if you don't follow my instructions,' his slimy hands slid inside her robe, dragging slowly from her neck, to her breasts, then to her tummy where he plucked out her wand in cased in her robe.

'Pervert!' she snapped when he set her free. He just smirked and put her wand into his robe. 'Get inside.' he was pointing at a door that was ajar.

He just chuckled when she obeyed. Hermione thought this would be the worst night of her life.

**A/N: I was having a major writer's block, it was depressing really, haven't updated for a week or so. But I am back. And updating. Heck Yeah!!**

**Nobody...**


	16. Perverted Little Ferret

He pointed at the couch across the way and she immediately sat down. Hermione had no idea what was happening but the look on Malfoy's face gave her a pause. Something evil lurked behind his silvery eyes that flashed in the moonlight.

'I've lured you here to test a theory of mine, you just happen to be the victim,' he said with a smirk in place. From inside his robe he took out a small vial of clear water and handed it to her.

She opened it and took a whiff. It was odorless, that could only mean Veritaserum potion. But why would he give this to her unless...no.. her eyes snapped up to meet his.

'You must be joking me?' she practically yelled. There was no way she was tasting any of that.

'I am afraid not, I need to make sure you are keeping up your end of the bargain,' he told her.

'No way!' she protested. She jumped to her feet, dropped the vial to the floor- fortunately it didn't crack and made a run for it.

Hermione didn't get that far before arms snaked around her waist and pulled her roughly, she found herself pressed into Malfoy's back with her chest. She stopped struggling when she heard him groan.

'Let me go, Malfoy,' she gritted out. Annoyed that she was actually comfortable in his arm but relieved that he didn't seem as repulsed as she had once thought.

'And why should I?' he breathed into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. His hand that was wrapped around her waist started moving on its accord, rubbing her flat tummy. She closed her eyes, oh Lord.

'Please,' she murmured. He slowly pulled away and led her back to the couch and set her down. He sat in front of her on the small table, and picked up the vial.

'Two drops, that's enough. And then you are free to go,' Malfoy said calmly.

She looked at him and smiled. He couldn't do anything if she resisted, she'll just say that she'll tell Harry about what he had done in the bathroom. Malfoy, seeing the smile, slipped the wand and pointed it at her chest.

'One wrong move, and I'll use another Forgivable, got it?' he growled, annoyed.

Hermione took the vial from his outstretched hand and sipped a little. Malfoy quickly took the potion from her hand and pocketed it. He smiled evilly and began;

'Why did you come to the bathroom?' he asked after he saw her eyes glazed over and her face lose that ridiculous smile.

'I heard a noise, and followed to see what was happening,' she said looking into his eyes.

'Alright. Why did you follow me last week?'

'I wanted to see what were you doing,' she told him.

'Did you tell anyone about what happened in the bathroom?' he muttered.

'No, I haven't told anyone,'

'Do you know anything about what I have been doing?'

'I don't know what you do when I do not see you,' she continued in a monotone voice.

'Where is the parchment?' he demanded. This was his only way out of getting away from her. Once and for all.

'In my headboard, a little secret compartment.' he nodded. How was he supposed to get in the Gryffindor's Common Room, let alone the girls dormitory? He'd just figure it out later.

'What about Mcgonagall? Did you tell her that you thought I was the one to poison the necklace?'

Her answer came automatically. 'Mcgonagall doesn't know anything. I was just trying to scare you into thinking I was going to tell.'

'Why haven't you told anyone?'

'I don't want to believe that you are as bad as you let on.' she told him.

Interesting.

He leaned in and breathed in her smell. For a Mudblood, she smelt really good. Malfoy smiled. 'Did you like the kiss?'

Her face stayed the same when she said 'Yes.'

'What did you think about it?'

'I thought you were a really good kisser, but I hated that it was you who was kissing me,' she said.

He looked at her and saw that the glaze was fading. Her face flushed and her hand came out of nowhere with a mind-blowing slap. It echoed in the small room.

Malfoy clutched his left cheek. 'You stupid bitch. That's going to leave a mark,' then winced when a blotch appeared.

Hermione got to her feet and yelled. 'Well then maybe you could steal another potion from Snape's stash and use it to get rid of that mark, you perverted little ferret.'

He looked arrogant then, and it only vexed her more. She needed her wand so she could hex him like there was no tomorrow, then hide the body behind Hagrid's cabin where Fang can slowly munch him piece by piece. Merlin, she felt better.

'Look, I needed to make sure. And you think I am going to take the word of a Mudblood, when I could get the real truth with a potion,' he gritted his teeth against the pain of another blotch.

'I don't care what you do, just don't involve me again,' she opened the door to the room but Malfoy's hand stopped her.

'You think this is over? I am going to make your life a living Hell. You know too much and I won't let you off the hook that easily,' he whispered in her ear. He let her go and she stormed out.

Hermione wished she wasn't so curious about everything, including one very sly Slytherin. But that's what got her into this mess.

**A/N: Chapter 15 is out. See cause the Author's note doesn't count. Anyway, the lust is coming... hehehe. I love lust, it's so yummy. Especially between Hermione and Draco. **

**Tell me what you think, maybe some snogging in the next few chapters. Not sure yet. Although I have an ending to this story... i'm going randomly with every chapter...i like random.. planning is just blah. So...chapter 16 is coming out this weekend. **

**Nobodyyyy...**


	17. Another Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys,**

**A few things to clear up; **

**I know you are probably wondering why I don't express their feelings more. But there are none. They hate each other at this specific time. And normally Hermione wouldn't think about Draco in any way but hate and likewise for Draco. But when you see some signs that they feel more then they should then that's when the good stuff is coming.**

**I don't want to push their relationship too far, too fast. This story is meant to make sense in more ways then one. I want you to see that IT could actually happen. Or in some way make more sense. I'm trying with all my might to stick with the book, but Merlin, it so difficult. But now that I am on chapter 16, theirs about 20 more chapters till the end. And hopefully by then you'll understand, that a relationship as complex as Hermione and Draco can't be done overnight. **

**I just wanted you all to know, that despite there feelings towards each other, something will occur on chapter 20, a few more chapters to that lucky one, I can't promise sumt, but maybe a foreign feeling that one or both have never experienced. **

**I love you guys for reviewing, and giving me advice, I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. Anyway wrapping this up, before I burst into heart-wrenching tears.**

**I'll bid you ado. And see you on the 'morrow.**

**I'm not English, I have just been watching way to much Jane Austen. **

**Infinite X's and O's**

**Nobody...**


	18. Very Unusual

**This is chapter 17, sorry guys. Author's note doesn't count.**

After finding a new hiding place for the parchment, she sat in her bed and contemplated what the Hell happened in that room with Malfoy. She couldn't believe that he used ANOTHER Unforgivable curse, and she had told him that she had liked kissing his slimy face.

Just the thought of his hands touching her made her want to vomit. But then the thought of him never touching her again sent a rush of disappointment through her as well. Then she scolded herself, for she wasn't supposed to feel anything thing for the twitchy little ferret.

Malfoy knew that she didn't know where he went when he was supposed to be in class or in the Great Hall. But she wanted that to hang over his head, for she knew that he was up to something. She was going to find out. One way or another.

She had no idea how long she was going to keep this up with Malfoy, black-mailing him. Christmas break was almost upon them, and she didn't know if she could keep it going, or if she should finally tell someone.

And it's not like no one would believe her, she had the memory if someone wanted to see it. Since Malfoy was a pureblood, and since his family was filthy rich there was no stopping them from getting what they want.

Closing her eyes, she laid down. She knew it was dangerous messing with Malfoy, but for 6 years he had mercilessly tortured her and her friends and she wasn't going to put up with it anymore.

'Hopefully things won't go too far,' she muttered and finally fell to sleep.

Wincing when she sat down for breakfast the next morning, she mumbled incoherent sentences and put her head on the table. Ronald and Harry looked at her then at each other. Something was wrong.

'Hey 'Mione, are you okay? You look a little peaky,' Ronald said, sending a worried glance at Harry.

She lifted her head and glared at him. 'I'm fine, Ronald.'

Grabbing her plate, she put sausages and fried eggs on it and started munching on it. She glanced over at the Slytherin table, and saw Malfoy whispering to Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott and Zabini. They were huddled at the end of the table, looking up, Malfoy snickered at her and went back to whispering.

Great, he was planning something. Though Malfoy would get back at her, and since he couldn't use words, he'll use his last name to get help. She had to be more aware of everything, just in case. She knew she could handle Malfoy, but the rest of the Slytherins, whom she knew nothing about.

'Hermione, I was talking with Ron last night, and we were talking about Malfoy, being a Death Eater. We have to find out what he is doing. He's always going off by himself, and sometimes he doesn't make it for breakfast or dinner,' Harry whispered, making sure no one heard.

'Well then, what do we do?' Hermione whispered back, ignoring Ronald's open mouth.

'I'm not sure yet. We could follow him using the cloak. I was looking at the Maurder's map and saw Malfoy in the Room of Requirement,' Harry muttered, scowling at Malfoy who was still planning.

'So we'll just follow him,' she said in return.

'I tried that, but it's like he knows and changes direction. And then I would go to the RoR and nothing is changed,' he told her. Ronald made a movement to speak when Hermione looked at him, he quietly shut his mouth and went back to eating.

'We'll figure it out. So when you see him in the RoR, and you go there, he is never there, right?' Hermione said clamly. Something was definitely wrong. Malfoy knowing when someone was following him, no that was too strange. Did he have a map too? Or did he do a locater spell, knowing that Harry was getting suspicious?

This didn't make any sense, at all.

'Exactly,' Harry agreed.

Looking at the table, she didn't see Malfoy. Huh!

'Yes, very unusual.' she murmured.

The end of the day came faster then usual, and she was walking down to the Great Hall when she heard crackling behind her, like a pack of hyena attacking their prey. Glancing over her shoulder, she was met with a bunch of Slytherins, including Malfoy.

So, they were going to attack in the halls in broad daylight. Silently taking out her wand, she pressed it into her palm, willing herself to stand proud and not to cower.

'Hey, Granger,' one called amongst the group.

'Groupie,' she spat, then turned to Malfoy, who was grinning like a simpleton. 'Ferret.'

'Mudblood,' Pansy hissed out. Hermione rolled her eyes and waited impatiently.

'Did you guys want something? Because I don't have a lot of time,' Hermione said in a bored tone.

Malfoy smiled sardonically and nodded towards Pansy whom immediately stepped forward. Hermione raised her wand but wasn't quick enough. A simple 'Furnunculus hex' which caused boils to break out all over her body.

Malfoy walked up to her, while she was trying to keep in her sobs and whispered in her ear 'Now you know how it feels. This isn't over, filth.'

She ran. Where? She had no idea.

**A/N: Hehehe, I loved this chapter. Lol. Draco is so evil. So because of the cursed parchment he can't harm Hermione without causing pain to himself. So he gets other ppl to do it. I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think...**

**OH, and tell me what curses and spells youd want Draco- or his friends to use. Anything... be it incendio, on her hair or a fur spell...**

**Thanks for the reviews. And my insight is on chapter 17 for details on their relationship.**

**Nobody...**


	19. Family Jewels

**Chapter 18...I'm supposed to be posting for Girl Afraid, but I really miss this story when I am writing something else. It's my baby... oh how i'll miss you when you are done. Okay... anyway...story down there. **

Sitting on the steps that led to the Astronomy Tower, she finally went up the tears. With a flick of her wand, she fashioned a mirror in which to look in. The sight in front of her almost made her cry again, she looked horrifying. The boils took up every inch of her skin, from the tips of her fingers to the bottom of her toes.

And although this could go away with a simple spell, she now knew how Malfoy felt when covered by boils. He'd feel ridiculous, like she felt at this moment, except without all the pain, it was pretty much the same thing. But the difference between her and Malfoy was that she wasn't willing to give up so easily. She'd make him beg, and apologize profoundly for all that he had done.

It's not like she was going to forgive him, but it was nice knowing that he actually had a heart, and that it actually functioned without tormenting others.

She flicked her wand around her, muttered a counter-curse and wiped the remaining tears that ran down her cheeks. Now, she needed to devise another plan.

Hmm...What would make Malfoy very, very angry?

She knew he always cringed when she touched him in any way, calling it "Mudblood germs". Touching him? Hmm.. that should freak him out enough! She couldn't stop the malicious smile that spread the length of her lips.

Revenge was sweet.

Hermione quickly got up and then looked at her watch, it was still dinner time, maybe 10 minutes untill it was finished. So how would she get Malfoy alone and touch him?

The thought alone repelled her .. but desperate times called for desperate measures.

She sneaked down the corridor. Although everyone was still in the Great Hall, she wanted to be on the safe side. She flattened herself against the wall, hoping she'd become invisible. Well, the armor in front of her did that for her.

What were the odds? She smiled, then became all too serious when the doors opened. She saw Ron and Harry look around, probably for her. She would just visit them later.

Then she saw Malfoy. He was in the crowd of Slytherin's, but she saw him say something and then they parted ways, Malfoy up the stairs, and the rest out the door to the courtyard.

This time she would follow him and get back at him for what he did. When everyone had gone back to their Common rooms, she finally moved. Holding in her breath and slowly moving up the stairs, she saw Malfoy's blond hair walking down the hallway.

He was coming this way again, why? What did he do up here, especially at night?

Malfoy looked around, making sure no one followed him and quietly entered the room, closing the door behind him. Hermione, who was behind another armor, realized that was where the Room of Requirement was located.

She started for it, hopefully quiet enough to catch Malfoy in the act, of what? She did not know, but intended to find out. She was in front of the door and knew she'd have to walk three times to get inside the bloody room.

Unlike Harry or anyone else, Hermione had figured out a very hard counter-spell to the enchantment that covered the room. Knowing that the door would remain invisible and locked, because no doubt Malfoy had wished it to be that way, she chanted it. The door suddenly clicked. It was unlocked, but was it safe to enter? She guessed she had to find out.

Opening the door quietly and as slowly as possible, she was met with an empty room. Well, not empty if you counted junk and garbage, piling up to the ceiling.

'Did I get this right? I heard professor Flitwick mention the spell to Snape once,' she muttered to herself. A door on her right was the only one in the room but the door was shut. Huh, strange.

She moved in but only got so far. She suddenly found herself against a wall. With Malfoy pressing into her. Okay, so he wasn't totally repelled by her touch.

'What are you doing here?' he hissed, an angry red vein popping out in the vicinity of his forehead. Didn't he look dashing? She laughed in her head.

'Just out for a stroll. What about you, Malfoy? She asked nonchalant.

'You think I'm going to believe that nonsense? I knew you were following me ever since you hid behind the armor. Nice job of concealing yourself, by the way,' he snapped. His hand found its way to her throat, and he was pressing rather painfully. Not painful enough to lose oxygen but to land various bruises come morning.

Time to put her plan into action. If you could necessarily call it that. She brought her hands up and placed them on his arms, noting the wince of his face, she inwardly smiled. Then she slowly ran her fingers up and and down, caressing him.

She tried not to puke when she saw his eyes drift shut. Then she ran her hands down the length of his chest, from the neck all the way to the belt of his pants, and again and again.

'Granger, may I ask you what you are doing?' he voiced out with still closed eyes.

'Oh, nothing Malfoy. I just can't seem to control myself. You really taught me a lesson today, and I wanted to say thank you, because now I really know that it hurts you,' she breathed out. His eyes opened, took in the serious expression and fluttered shut again.

What a little Wanker. Never trust your enemies, twit.

'In fact, I want to do anything in my power, for you to know that I am deeply deeply sorry,' she whispered. When he pressed into her, she vaguely noted the hardness and blushed crimson. Blimey, he was affecting her. No...No...

Oh, he was moving in to her kiss. No...no...oh Merlin no...

'Oh yeah, would you do anything?' his voice gruff. He was affected.

Huh..

Hermione made a move to take off his robes when PLOW, her knee made contact with his nether regions. He then went down like a lamp, holding his family jewels and whining like a little girl.

She chuckled and crouched down till she was eye level with the cockroach. 'Mess with me again, and next time I'll make sure you never produce.'

Then kicked him in the stomach. She walked out without a backward glance and smiled the whole way home- or in this case to her Common room.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Some steamy action, sorta. But in the end it's still hate. Hehehe. Tell me what you think, Don't worry Malfoy will still have kids... produce regulated sperm... hehe**

**Dedicated to my boyfriend, not that I want to hit you down there, but they do come in handy for other things wink wink**

**Nobody..**


	20. Gay Little Boys

**2 more chapters, excluding this one till chapter 20- that means some snogging or something else. I haven't decided**

Clutching himself, he got up and winced when his private parts rubbed against his pants in the wrong way. That stupid girl. Lord, he wished he could swear out loud. Well, since he still was in the Room of Requirement, he did just that.

It wasn't his fault she had followed him here, and it wasn't his fault that she teased him, he could only take so much when her hands were moving over him like that. Kissing her only seemed like the right thing to do, even though he still hated her.

And he probably always would. But who wouldn't? She was a Mudblood and a know-it-all. He could have taken her, and that would be fine, because then he would move on like nothing happened.

But she had to knee him down there. And it hurt more because he was really hard. Really excruciating hard. To the point where he would have shagged her right then and there, up against the wall.

Then he thought, what the hell was wrong with him? He had wanted to shag her, he still did. And he knew he would. Eventually, she'd tease him again and he'd take what he wanted.

Turning, Draco saw the line of junk that led to the Vanishing closet. He needed to work on it, Christmas break was coming and he needed to go home and tell the Dark Lord that he was making some progress.

Any progress. But so far it had been utterly hopeless.

They were going to kill him and his parents. He couldn't let that happen. He was going to fix it one way or another, he just needed help. The help of someone really smart, of someone really knowledgeable.

...

Granger! The answer to all his questions. No! It was ridiculous. And yet..

She would help him, hopefully. If he could get her to believe that he was really sorry, and that he was under the Imperius curse. Maybe she would believe him if he lied just a little.

Yet, it was Granger. It would take forever for him to get in her good graces. But he still had a little time. He'd do it. He didn't have the skill to fix the damned closet himself, that much was clear.

Draco would talk to her tomorrow, and try and be nice. Although the Mudblood was pushing it. Hitting him there.. And he wouldn't let her body tempt him yet.

He snuck back down towards the dungeons, dismissing Crabbe and Goyle and demanding them to return to the dungeons aswell.

'Okay, Draco,' they said in unison. Shuffling was heard and then silence.

A couple minutes later, he finally closed his eyes for the night.

He grimaced when he sat down to breakfast the next day. Apparently his private parts still really hurt, and not even ice helped or a cooling spell that he had learned in that book he stole from the Restricted Section.

Nothing. It felt like they were on fire. Granger had done something, but when did she never. He shifted, trying to find a position that wouldn't send his jewels into a throb.

Draco glared at Granger, who was sitting at the table in front of him. She was facing him, and completely ignoring the look he sent her. Too busy chatting with Scar Head and the Weasel.

She had a smile on her face, a huge brilliant smile that took up most of her face. He knew why. She was proud of herself for besting a Malfoy.

Sensing someone was looking at her, she set eyes on him. The mocking smile she sent his way was his undoing. He stood up and marched over to her, her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

'Granger, I need to talk to you,' he didn't bother waiting for a reply. He grabbed her wrist and hauled her out of her seat.

'Let her go, Malfoy!' Potthead and Weasel said, with their wands drawn.

'Piss off, gay little boys. I need to talk to Granger now,' Draco sneered, pulling Granger with him.

'It's okay. I'll be fine,' Granger said with a smile, noticing they didn't look appeased, she added,' Come on, it's Malfoy. I think I'll survive.'

Draco looked murderous. They made it out of the Great Hall, and through the entrance door that led to the Courtyard.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' she hissed out.

'Your help,' he asked. He smiled when he turned around to look at her face.

Now who looked like a fish.

**A/N: The next chapter will be much longer. Don't worry. I hope you guys liked it...**

**Nobody**


	21. This Was Horrible

He was standing there, asking for her help. Her help! The world must be coming to an end if this were ever to occur. She looked at him and saw nothing but an evil smirk on his face meaning whatever he had in mind wasn't going to be easy or legal.

But what could he possibly want with her? She wasn't an evil schemer. And she definitely knew that's what he wanted her for..was to scheme something evil. Why else would Draco Malfoy ask her for help?

And she would be a complete idiot if she said yes, but then she was curious also. What could he possible need? She was highly intelligent and maybe the thing he needed help in wasn't too bad, and she could help if it meant that Malfoy could show some sort of positivity towards her.

'What could you possibly need my help with?' she asked nonchalant. He quirked an eyebrow but continued to lead her pass the Courtyard.. He thought the less people to hear this, the better.

'I'll let you know as soon as we get away from all these people.' he manoeuvred them down towards the Black Lake. She followed at a cautious rate, and moved away when he tried to take her arm.

'Okay, We are far from other people, you can tell me now!' Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and stood tapping her foot against the mossy grass, annoyed.

I'll make it worth her while, Draco thought.

"Malfoy! What?" she snapped

"I need to talk to you about something important." He ran his hand through his hair until it was standing on end. Now that he had Granger here, he was nervous that she would turn him down.

Really, really nervous.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I know you'll never believe me, but I need you to believe me. Because if you don't... I will be in really big trouble!" he couldn't keep the fear out of his voice. He couldn't screw this up. It was too big.

It was the only thing he could do to free his parents. And he had to! His mother was counting on him!

"My family is counting on me! I've been given orders from the Dark Lord." he expected her to run away, calling for Potthead. But instead she was composed and staring at him in curiosity.

"What are the orders, Draco?"

"There is a closet in the Room of Requirement that can allow apparition between one point and the other. I need to complete it so that it's able to do that."

"You are talking about the Vanishing Closet, correct?"

"Yes, and you need to help me!"

"Why should I help you? You are talking about allowing Death Eaters to come into our school and to destroy it! I will never help you!"

She turned around and walked away.

"Granger! He will kill my parents if I don't do as he says. I will do anything to protect them. I just need your help."

Hermione faltered and then whirled around.

"I will help you on one condition!" she stomped back towards him and he took a step back because she looked so stern. It was as if it was 3rd year ago and she was going to punch him all over again.

"What condition?"

"You must turn yourself into the Order. They will protect you! They will help us!"

He ignored the word "us" and instead said, "Are you crazy, Granger? They will have my head on a platter!" he yelled, his face turning paler.

"We must! It's the only option we have. They will know what to do!" she sounded so convincing, that he really wanted to believe her.

"I can't, Granger. And you can't tell anyone about what we just talked about, or else!"

A spot appeared on his neck. He wasn't allowed to even threaten her. This was horrible.

"Don't threaten me, ferret." Granger looked pissed off.

"I can't go to the Order. No one would believe me."

"Do you really want to lose your parents? You can at least try and see if they can help you. And if they don't, I will." Granger looked anxious. He knew he would have to go to the Order.

"All right. I will." he replied.

Granger looked relieved. She smiled at him slightly and he couldn't help but think what in Merlin's was he doing going to Granger. He was surely losing his mind.

Right?

But he needed her, now, more then ever.

Merlin.

**A/N: TOOK FOREVER! I am so sorry guys! Please forgive me! XD Hope you like it! **


End file.
